WINGED HEART
by Discobear4
Summary: Kassy is a girl who has the power to turn Vampires into humans but what if the Volturi wants this power. Can the Cullens help her or will they use her power for there own selfish reasons, JASPERXOC, Implied lemons...Please Review...
1. Storm

Kassy Pov

The sun was beaming threw the crack in my tent; I let out a small groan when the light beam hit my eyes.

I could hear Jeremy and Morgan wining something about it being too early. Jeremy was the leader of our flock; he had thick brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Morgan was kind of our personal clown he helped us threw the good and bad times he had wavy blond hair and pale skin.

I was the only girl in our flock, I have long brown hair and I am as pale as Morgan and I have light purple eyes, we all have the same eyes. Our flock is very small and we are the last of our kind.

We are Uccello's. Uccello's are very rare and powerful but we can die as easily as a human, we can fly because we have huge white wings which retract into our back but this means we can never go get x-rays if we break bones, we also have the ability to heal others but not ourselves and we are immortal. We are sleeping in tents on a cliff because we are being hunted by the Volturi. The Volturi want us because if they drink one drop of our blood every month they will not crave human blood at all. I rolled around in my sleeping bag and stood up in my small tent

"Morning guys". "Morning Kassy, I'm going to sleep in a little more" Morgan groaned. I moved around my tent which made a lot more noise than I hoped, I slowly unzipped the sleeping bag trying not to make much noise with not much success. I stepped out onto the cold damp grass with my bare feet, I shivered slightly as the cold air hit me, there was a storm coming, which meant we probably shouldn't go flying today. I took all the pegs out of my tent and rolled my tent into a tight little roll and shoved it in my bag with my 3 pairs of clothes, my shoes and my sleeping bag.

I heard a zip unzip behind me, I turned to see Jeremy crawling out of his tent "Bit cold today there must be a storm coming, Morgan get up" Jeremy banged on the side of their tent. I could hear Morgan groaning as he stumbled out of the tent. "We are walking today" Jeremy said. "Uhhhhh no I hate walking, it's so...slow" Morgan groaned.

Once the boys had packed up we began walking. "I like walking it gives us a chance to talk because up in the air we can't hear each other" I smiled, I really did love flying but walking just seems more normal. "Yeah we hardly ever talk while we're travelling, hey Kassy I don't even know how old you are?" Jeremy looked at me with that dazzling smile he has. "I'm sure I told you, I'm...340" I tried my best not to look embarrassed. "Wow you're a lot younger than me, I'm 454" Jeremy said with a grin. "Well I'm 563 so you can suck on-". We all stopped, everything became dead silent. "Vampire" Jeremy growled. "We have to take off now!" We started running; I swung my bag around so it was on my chest, and then came the strange sensation off two large feathery wings growing out of my back and threw the hole in my shirt. As soon as my wings stopped growing, I began flapping as hard as I possibly could. The ground disappeared as I ran off the cliff and glided through the air. I turned to see Jeremy and Morgan right behind me. "That was so close" Morgan almost looked scared. "We have to get as far away as possible" Jeremy yelled as we flew faster.

I lost track of time, it seemed like we were flying for hours. The wind was become stronger and much harder to fly in. Jeremy made it look easy because he was a natural born flyer and Morgan was a lot stronger and had more wing muscles."Kassy you ok back there!" Jeremy yelled but it was still almost imposable to hear. "Yeah!" I lied. The wind became stronger and I was starting to have trouble. I flapped harder trying to keep level and straight but every time I flapped harder the wind just got stronger. I looked up to see that Morgan and Jeremy were far ahead and getting further. "Jeremy!" I yelled as loud as I could but he didn't hear me "Morgan!" no one could hear me. It started raining. My wings got wet and became heavy and made it harder to fly. "JEREMY!" I screamed but when I looked up Morgan and Jeremy were gone. I had never been more scared in my life. I heard a sound coming fast up to me from behind. I turned to see a helicopter speeding towards me.

I let out a loud scream and dived down barley missing the blades of the helicopter. I was falling towards the ground at a rapid speed, I pushed my wings down trying to move up, and my body began shaking under the force it was in. I couldn't stop screaming as I fell towards the ground, I turned up slightly but it was too late. Trees were flying past me at a rapid speed, and then I heard a loud snapping sound followed by a searing pain in my right wing which was now bend in a unnatural way. Tree branches were hitting me everywhere; I could see blood all over my body. I hit the ground at a great speed and rolled along the hard ground and hit the base of a tree. I laid there for a while before everything became blurry. One thought racked my brain, I'm going to die but when I died I want to be human. I groaned and pulled my wings back into my back and then I relaxed and let the darkness engulf me.


	2. Dr Fang

I could feel the wind blowing threw my air. This must be heaven, the smell of pine trees and wind blowing against my face. My eyes feel heavy but I am determined to see heaven, see the world I now live in.

I slowly managed to open my eyes enough to see trees and forest rushing past not fluffy white clouds. Wait there's a new smell filling my nose, Vampire! Oh shit, I'm not dead, I've been captured! The darkness was slowly engulfed again.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I screamed as loud as I could. I could someone talking, a man he had a friendly voice and spoke slowly but I still couldn't understand. I heard the distinct sound of a car engine. My eyes shot open. I was lying down in the back seat of a car, there was blood everywhere. A Doctor in a long white coat with blond hair he looked about 20, he was extremely handsome. "Urgh"... that didn't sound like I wanted. "It's ok..." the doctor leaned over and smoothed my hair. "My name is doctor Carlisle Cullen, Me and my son, Edward found you in the woods, you are extremely injured but you will survive. We on our way to the hospital" he sound clinical but caring. "Carlisle we are about 10 minutes away" The man in the front said I assumed he was Edward.

Hospital! No! No! This can't be happening..."N-no..." I croaked. "Don't worry we are almost there" Carlisle said. The vampire smell again! They are Vampires. "p-please...don't kill me" It hurt to talk. "I'm a Doctor" Carlisle smiles. "Y-you're a...Vampire..." as the words left my lips, the car came to a screeching halt. "Carlisle...it's dangerous to take her to hospital...she could" Edward was cut off. "We could take her home, I have equipment to care for her" They sounded almost worried. The car quickly did a U-turn, which made me cringe in pain.

The car trip didn't take long, Edward drove extremely fast I'm surprised he didn't get pulled over. We drove up a long driveway till we came up to a large house with walls of glass. The car came to a halt; I cringed at the pain again. Carlisle reached under me a picked me up. I bit my lip and whimpered, "I know, I'm so sorry" Carlisle said as we quick made it up the stairs and threw the door. "Who's she?" An extremely beautiful blond asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Roselle please get a pair of clothes for her" She hesitated but did as she was told. The blackness was coming back and I was gone.

Beep, Beep, Beep, I pushed my eyes open and looked around, I was on a queen sized bed with white covers. There were wires coming out of my body and into a machine. No-one was in the room, I was alone. I quickly pulled the wires out, blood spurted from my wrist. I wrapped a towel around it and pulled it tight. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door but if there were vampires in the house they would hear me so I prayed they went out. I opened the door and screamed to see Carlisle standing in the door way. "I'm sorry ms but you are not fit to leave" he said with a warm and caring tone. I slowly walked back to bed and lay back down. "What's your name?" he asked as he sat in a chair next to the bed. "Kassy Peacock..." I was nervous to be in the same room as a vampire but at same time I felt safe with this one. "What did you do to your wrist, silly girl?" I pulled my hand away as he reached out to it. "I won't hurt you I'm a doctor..." I still held my wrist away. "You're not just a doctor" I sounded cold and heartless, he just smiled. "I am what I am, but I a doctor first and a vampire second" he had a friendly smile. I knew vampires were tricky but I trusted him.

He wrapped cleaned and wrapped up my wrist, his hands were cold which felt nice on my skin. "You need a full body X-ray too check for any broken bones" ...x-ray...waits XRAY? "No...I feel fine" I smiled. "You sure? Because if you leave a broken bone untreated its very bad" he was concerned. I nodded "Okay you just rest I'll come check on you in an hour" He stood up and left. I have to get out...


	3. Meeting

Grr...sunlight! Sunlight...I pushed my eyes open, Oh it's the morning; I just slept the night at the vampires house but it was the best sleep I've had in years. I pushed off my blankets and sat up, a rush of dizziness it my head but I ignored it. I swung my legs of the side of the bed and stood up. I walked out into the hall way. I looked down and saw I was wearing, it was white singlet and a black waste high skirt and white ankle socks.

"Hello?" I snapped my head up and saw a pale vampire with amazingly curly hair he had peering golden eyes. "H-hello..." I waved slightly witch seems stupid of me. I thought he would walk towards me but he kept his distance. "It's good to see you up, Carlisle said you wouldn't be up for another few hours" He was very distant, he didn't sound as friendly as Carlisle did. "Where is Carlisle?" I don't know why I cared where Dr Fang was but I felt safe with him. "He's out hunting with the family, I'm Jasper by the way" I noticed something about Jasper, he wasn't breathing. He must have trouble with controlling himself.

"You must be hungry?" He sounded very on edge and worried. "I am but don't worry I can get it myself" my voice sounded shaky and scared. "I will get you some toast..." he ran off but it was so fast it looked like he was flying down the stairs. I followed him down the stairs and into a large kitchen. He moved gracefully and quickly, he didn't make a sound as he got the bread and toaster out and put the bread in. I sat down on a big circle table, Jasper sat across from me, he just stared at me.

"Your eyes are purple..." he said as he starred into my eyes. "Yeah...birth defect" I lied, but then something happened, almost like he knew I was lying and I was extremely nervous. "Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you" as he said that a wave of calmness washed over me and I felt calm and much safer. He smiled friendly at me which was the first time he showed any friendship toward me.

There was a loud knock at the door and Jasper jumped up and backed away from me. Carlisle walked into the Kitchen and looked at me and then Jasper which was sending some message I didn't understand. "Jasper..." Carlisle voice almost sounded threatening. "Hello Kassy good to see you up, I'm sorry for not being here...". "That's ok, Jasper was here and he made me toast" I stood up and smiled. "That's great, oh, I just remembered you haven't met my family...come" he smiled and offered me his hand, I was hesitant to take it ,but I did.

He led me into a beautiful living room with5 vampires waiting for me and a teenage human. "Hello Kassy!" a small pixie like vampire skipped towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm Alice" she clearly took a big whiff of my hair. She stood up and gave me a confused look and stepped back into line.

"Hello Kassy dear...I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" she had a very motherly smile and I held my hand out for her to shake but she moved forward and Hugged me gently. She moved back and leaned against Carlisle and he put his arm around her.

"Hello, I'm Edward" he reached out and shock my hand; he steered at me intensely, like he was looking for something in me. "Oh...this is my Bella" he gestured to the human girl. My Bella?... What a weird thing to say...his girlfriend...his wife...no his Bella.

I looked over to see Rosalie glaring at me. A large vampire with short brown hair had his long arm draped around her shoulder. "Hello" the large vampire waved. "I'm Emmet and this is Rosa" was cut off by Rosalie. "We have met before" she said coldly.

"So now we are all familiar, as you understand we have a few questions about how you know what we are and how you ended up in the forest like that?" Carlisle offered me a seat on the couch next to him and Esme.

I sat and I was lost for words, what if there with the Volturi? What if they want me to turn them into humans? "I...I...I don't remember how I ended up in the forest...and...I used to be secretary for the Volturi..." I was very proud of this lie, best lie ever. "Wow...I never met a secretary for the Volturi...alive" Carlisle frowned at the words; he must have something with the Volturi.

"Kassy where is your family?" Edward finally broke the silence. I looked down "There dead..." the only truth that has come out of my mouth all day. "Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that...you are welcome to stay here as long as you want" Esme offered. I smiled...I could stay awhile...The Volturi will never expect me to be at a Vampires home... "Really? Thank you!" I smiled from ear to ear.

OH! I forgot to say that Alice and Jasper are not dating or Married or see each other in a romantic way!

THANKS PLEASE REVEIW


	4. Volturi

**3 days later**

I actually feel something for the Cullen's. They are tones of fun to be around and there nothing like other Vampires. They don't drink human blood and they don't want to, which is very comforting for me but I think they may think I'm abit...inhuman because Edwards and Alice's powers do not affect me.

I also have been talking Jasper allot, he's a really nice guy underneath the pained face and scars. He's told me about his days before his change but he won't tell me about his new born years.

There was gentle tap on the door, huh? I opened my eyes and sit up. "Come in?" My voice had the I just woke up sound. The door swung open, "Good morning" Jasper said in his calm voice as usual. "What would you like for Breakfast?" he was smiling at me. "Anything's fine...something easy for you" I got out of bed; I shivered as my bare feet hit the cold wooden ground. "Pancakes it is" he had that trademark grin across his face.

I sat at the table, with Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper. "I have to get ready to pick up Bella" Edward said as he rose from the table. Alice gasped and her face went blank and so did Edward he was clearly reading her mind.

Alice gasped loudly again. "What did you see?" Carlisle asked. "The Volturi, there coming here...they said they picked up the scent of The Girl" I gasped loudly, the girl? Is that me? "Kassy? What's wrong?" Jasper stood up. "I-...they are coming...here...for...me..." I stuttered out. "You? Did you do something wrong when you worked for them?" NO! Please stop! Just stop being caring about me! "Yeah...I left...I have to go..." I quickly stood up and headed for the door but as I reached for the door handle Jasper appeared in front of me.

"You can't just leave...we could help you..." he smiled. "I couldn't...if anyone got hurt it would be my fault..." I could smell his strong scent so close to me. "We couldn't let anyone hurt you...because...we saved you before we can't just let you be killed" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the kitchen.

"Alice, how long till they get here?" Edward sat down. "2 hours" 2 hours? That's barely any time! "Okay...Edward could take Kassy in the car out of town and the rest of us could stay here and stall them to give you guy's time to lead Kassy's scent somewhere else" Carlisle said. "No...I want to take her..." Jasper asked...well he didn't ask...he stated. "Jasper...what if-""Carlisle its ok...I'll protect her" Jasper said. "Ok Jasper. Be careful"

I swapped clothes with Alice and she led my scent the opposite way from the way me and Jasper were heading. I sat silently in the passage seat of Jaspers car. "So...where are we heading?" I turned to him. "Away" he grinned. "Ok...a little more ...helpful please" I smiled. "We are going somewhere the Volturi won't be able to go..." His eyes were fixed on the road. "Where?" I frowned. "I don't know but when they stop chasing us we will be there..." he sped faster than Edward did.


	5. The car park

It seemed like we have been driving for days, I look at the clock to see it has only been 5 hours. I sigh. "You must be hungry, we took Bella to this restaurant a year ago, and you might like it" Jasper smiled at me. We drove up to the top floor of a large concert shopping mall. He got out of the car and opened my door in an unnatural speed.

We walked across the wet concert parking lot to a small elevator, "oh damn I forgot my jacket in the car" I began to turn around but Jasper touched my arm. "I'll get it" I smiled and stared into my eyes, which made me melt inside. "N-no...it's ok...you do too much for me" I smiled and continued walking back to the car.

I franticly search for my jacket, I don't want to keep Jasper wait too long. I finally felt a soft material touch my hand as I reached behind the back seat. I pulled my Jacket back to me and turned around. I didn't have time to scream, by the time opened my mouth Aro had covered it and pulled out of the car.

I struggled against Aro's unnaturally strong arms, I knew I couldn't escape but I still tried. His hand slipped from my mouth which gave me time to let a slight whimper escape my lips.

I felt Aro's body being pulled back and he let go of me, I fell to the ground and turned to see Jasper had pulled Aro into a head lock. I could hear the loud growling and snarling of the two angry vampires, but out of nowhere and extremely large Vampire grabbed Jasper and smashed his body the concert ground. I screamed because I really couldn't let Jasper die in front of my eyes. Suddenly felt a small hand on my shoulder and I was flung across the parking lot. I hit the ground hard and rolled to the edge, I desperately tried not to fall but it couldn't be stopped.

I saw the ground rapidly approaching me and I instinctively let my wings leave my back, I could hear the material of Alice's shirt ripping but luckily I was wearing my old singlet underneath, I quickly turned hard and began to fly up. I flew up and just landed on the edge on the parking lot. I saw Jasper fighting off Felix but his head turned up and saw me. He gasped and let go of Felix. Felix quick rapped his large hands around Jasper neck. I screamed because I knew Felix would kill Jasper if didn't do something.

I ran towards Felix and jumped at him, I rapped my legs around Felix's waste and my arms around his head. I pulled myself up and pushed my face against Felix's face, and kissed him. Felix was clearly surprised because he let go of Jasper. I felt Felix becoming weaker the longer we kissed, I felt his pain as I sucked his Venom away. He collapsed to the ground and his skin was not as pale and I could feel the warmth of his body and his heart beat. I stood up to see that Aro and Jane had run off. I turned to see jasper backing away from me, he looked Surprised and worried.

I looked down and sighed, he probably hates me for not telling him I let tear escape my eyes, but I felt to cold arms rap around me and pull me into a hug.

We sat in the car and drove away from the restaurant back to Forks, he hasn't said a thing. "Please..." I broke the silence "I'm sorry...I should have told you..." his eyes stayed fixed on the road. "Please...say something...anything" I was almost to tears. He looked at me "Why didn't you tell me?" he looked angry but his eyes were sad. "I wanted to but...I couldn't trust Vampires..." I stared at him. "Why?" he wasn't looking at the road anymore. "I have spent all my life running from them...they killed my family...and most of my flock" I couldn't hold the tears anymore and let them fall. Jasper reached over and put his hand on my knee. "It's ok...I'm here" he smiled


	6. Murder house

"Kassy..." I heard a voice. "Kassy...wake up..." I felt a cold hand genially touch my shoulder. "Ugh..." I moaned and pushed my eyes open. I looked over to see Jasper staring at me. "We are home..." He smiled. He disappears from his seat in the car and my door opened for me. Jasper reached out his hand to help me out. "Why are you always so nice to me?" I took his hand and got out of the car. "I just want to protect you...you're like family..." Jasper growled loudly and put his arms across me in a protective way. "Get in the car..." he hissed. A flash of Blond hair rushed passed and Jasper flew across the driveway, I screamed.

Jasper jumped up and ran back and stood in front of the car. I sat in the car and leaned against the window. Jasper hissed loudly. Aro appeared in front of Jasper "Jasper...if you step aside we will not hurt you all your family..."Aro said and smiled. "I will never step aside!" Jasper growled. Aro sighed "Alex" A small girl walked up, she had long blond hair and she wore a black skinny jeans and a white hoodie. "Yes Aro?" she asked her voice was sweet and innocent. "Jasper needs to be stopped my dear..." Aro said. Alex looked up at Jasper and grabbed his hand. Jasper screamed and collapsed to the ground. Alex's face was pained and sad, "Good work my dear" Aro pated her shoulder. I gasped and reached for the door handle. Alex opened the door "Sorry..." Alex said she grabbed my hand and everything went black.

My head felt like a bubble bath. "Kassy! Wake up!" I heard Jasper shout, he sounded worried. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me up. "Hello Kassy..." I heard Aro say in his strong Italian accent. I felt the cold hand stroke my cheek. "Don't touch her!" Jasper yelled. "Sorry...but I have too" I felt the cold air blow on my neck from Aro's mouth. "Don't! There's another way!" I could hear someone shuffling around and the air stopped blowing on my neck. "Yes? What is it?" Aro sounded angry. "I saw her turn Felix into a human...without hurting her..." Jasper had pain in his voice. "Oh yes...but that only lasted a few days..." Aro growled.

I open my eyes, I saw I was in a large marble room with a high dome shaped room, there were three chairs sitting in front of me. I saw Marcus, Caius and Aro sitting there "Hello Kassy..." Aro smiled "It's good to see you awake...I was begun to wonder if you would wake up..." I stood up and turned to the door; Felix put his on my shoulder and smiled. I shivered as I thought about our little kiss...ugh... Aro laughed. "Oh Kassy...I know about you and Felix's little run in" Aro smiled and stood up. "Where's Jasper?" My voice was shaky and frightened. "He is fine...if you follow our instructions" Aro walked towards me and grabbed my hands.

Aro pulled my face closer to his, I gasped and tried to pull away but Aro didn't even seem to notice my attempts to escape. "You are very Beautiful..." he stroked my hair. He wrapped his arms around the back of my head and pulled my face up to his. I could feel his cold breath on my lips, I gasped as he pulled me into a kiss. I pushed as hard as I could against his chest, trying to get his off but he didn't budge. I began to feel his venom being sucked out of him and into me, he cringed in pain. His body was becoming weaker and he began to shake, he collapsed to the floor.

I always feel bad after kissing a Vampire, I feel guilty and evil...kissing Jasper...hmmmm...wait why am I thinking this about Jasper...he just a friend! I kissed Aro! Well he kissed me but still. He's now human...well not human...just kind of human. He's a human except he's still as strong and fast as a vampire but he can eat and feel like a human.

I can hear someone screaming down the hall and banging on a metal door. I leave my little room and walk down the hall. I walk up to the door where I hear the banging. "Hello?" I ask. "Kassy! Kassy! You're alive!" I hear Jasper shout. "Aro told me you left...because you wanted to go home..." I frowned. "Left? I could never leave knowing you were here...and in danger..." he sounded hurt. I grabbed the door handle but it wouldn't twist. I quickly grabbed a key off the wall and shoved it into the key hole. It opened. Jaspers eyes were black with thirst because he hasn't hunted since I met the Cullen's.

"Jasper...you're thirsty..." He frowned. "I can't hunt when I'm worried..." he starred into my eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes" he touched my face. I pushed passed him and looked into the mirror, my eyes; my purple eyes are almost red... "M-my eyes" I whimpered. "It must be Aro's venom" Jasper growled.


	7. Missunder stood

Its burns...I can feel his venom inside me...but I can ignore it, for Jaspers sake. I hear a slight knock on the door; I roll out of bed and stubble to the door. "Hello" says the little girl, Alex; she has to be about 9. "Yes?" I asked. "Aro has requested you..." she turned and began to walk down the hall. I followed her "I know you want to get out here...I could help...Aro has always had a soft spot for people who take the time to learn Italian" she smiled sweetly at me.

"I can't speak Italian..." we walked down some stairs. "I can...just say...lo ti appartengo e ti amo" she smiled innocently. "What does it mean?" "Well it means, I respect you but I wish to be free..." we walked up to a large wooden door. Lo ti appartengo e ti amo... lo ti appartengo e ti amo...ok you can do this...Alex pushed the large door open.

"Hello Kassy my dear" Aro stood up, his arm stretched out wide, he was not as pale as he was yesterday and his eyes were not a deep red they were a hazel colour. "I was wondering if you would like to come to a restaurant for breakfast" he smiled. "Lo ti appartengo e ti amo..." I smiled at my Italian...I sounded quite professional...

Marcus looked extremely surprised at what I said and Caius had an equally shocked look. I turned to see Alex giggling silently...oh shit...what did I just say. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I looked to see Aro had pulled me into a hug. "Kassy sono sorpreso" Aro said in his strong Italian accent.

"Kassy?" I heard Jasper say. I turned to see Jasper standing in the door way, I pushed out of Aro's hug and walked towards him. He turned a sped away. "Jasper? Why is he so upset...?" I asked. Marcus stood up "Jasper seems to have strong feelings towards you" Marcus said...how would he know...oh right he can sense relationships.

"Kassy..." Aro smiled. "You should go get ready for our breakfast" he walked passed me and down the hall. I turned around and saw Alex smile "Woops" She smiled and skipped off at an unnatural speed. Someone tell what I just said..."Kassy I am extremely surprised...I thought you hated Aro" Marcus smiled. I turned angrily away from Marcus and walked down the hall.


	8. Wine and Pasta

I lay on my bed and starred at the roof. I hate Aro...I hate him...he really enjoys screwing up my life, imagine life without the Volturi, a free life, a happy life.

I heard a loud tap on the door, I jumped in fright. "Come in" There's no point in trying to keep them away anymore. Aro opened the door, "Oh Kassy my dear! You humans really are slow...I will give you a few more minutes" Aro quickly closed door.

I got changed into my old singlet and black shorts, Italy is very hot but I don't want to feel so exposed so I put a long black coat over top.

I opened the door and saw Felix standing there. "Aro will meet you up the stairs, I will escort you" he began to walk down the hall, I hate it how vampires do that, walk off and expect you to follow.

I followed Felix up the stairs; it was an extremely awkward silence. I watched my feet as we walked up the stairs, I stumbled and fell forward. Felix turned around "You are so pathetic..." Felix turned back around and carried on walking. I pushed myself up and carried on walking, Jasper wouldn't have let me fall.

"Kassy...why did you take so long" Aro said as we made it to the top of the stairs. "I fell over" I said and looked down. "Oh dear...are you alright?" Aro sounded very worried. "She is fine" Felix said coldly, Aro looked up at him angrily "You can leave now Felix..." Aro growled.

We walked up to a large wood and metal door; Aro stopped walking and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" I stopped and looked at him. "I haven't stood in the sun in hundreds of years..." Aro stated. "It's ok..." I smiled and pushed the heavy wooden doors open.

The sun burst through the door and hit Aro; he just stood there and didn't move. "Aro you ok?" I asked. He didn't say a thing; he slow lifted up his hands in front of his face and starred at them. He touched his face and smiled. "I'm not a monster" he smiled and laughed. I looked away and walked outside.

We walked down the long main road of Voltera, the ground was pathed with small stones, and everyone was speaking Italian and pointing at us. "What are they saying?" I felt very insecure. "Voltera is a very tight linked community and they are saying is that one of the silent ones" Aro smiled. "Silent ones?" I continued looking around. "Well we barely ever come out of the castle and we never buy food or water...and we never talk to humans" he smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked in silence, I was so temped to take my hand back and slap him so hard.

We walked up to a small italian restrant, it was extremly busy. We are not going to get seats we'll have to go somewhere. I was going to walk away but Aro grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the restrant. People gasped and moved out of the way as we walked past, we came up to the counter. "We need two seats and a table" Aro smiled. The lady at the counter kept her head down. "Sir there are no more seats or table" the lady continuted reading her book. Aro coughed, the lady looked up and gasped, "I-im sorry...i'll go find you a seat" the lady stumbled out ofher seat and into the back room.

We stood there for about a mintue before a man in a tie came out of the back room. "Follow me sir" the man pushed threw the people and came up to a table. He opened his arms wide "Qui posponete (heres your table)" the man smiled and put two menu's on the table and left.

Aro pulled out a chair for me, I sat down and smiled, wow Aro's quite a gentalman...ewwwww...shut up brain...Aro sat down across from me. "This will be my first time eating food in so long" Aro smiled. I looked down and nodded. "Oh kassy...you shouldn't try and push me away..." Aro began reading the menu. "This is your new home...and it will be easy for you if we just became friends" Aro red threw the menu. "What should I get?...what do you think Kassy?" I looked threw the Menu...drinks...wine...beer...vodka...hmmmm...I looked up at Aro and smiled "Pasta...and for a drink...wine maybe..." Aro smiled "Okay...waiter" Aro waved his hand in the air, the young waiter boy quickly put down his tray of food and rushed over to us. "Yes sir?" he asked. "We will have 2 of your finest pasta's and your 2 of your strongest wines" I smiled. "Yes sir" the waiter rushed back too the back room.

"I find you very captivating" Aro said as he starred into my eyes. "uh...thanks" Im not sure what to say... "You are very different from other people, you act differently" he reached out and grabbed my hand on top of the table. I wanted to pull away but if i made him angry, he might jump up and murder me right here. Luckly we were interruped by the waiter, "Here's your meal sir" the waiter was shaking and placed the food and drink on the table and backed away.

Aro sat up and starred down at the food, he didn't move, he just watched the food like it might jump up and attack him. I reached for my fork and started hovering down the pasta, I didnt know how hungry I was untill I started eating. I looked up to see that Aro still hadn't moved, "Aro?" I asked. He looked up and seemed to be taken out of his trance, he smiled and reached out for his fork. He was very interested in what he would do now, he shoved his fork into one of the pastas and breathed in deeply. He raised the fork to his mouth and sighed, he shoved the fork into his mouth and smiled, his face was a face of pure bliss. "perfetto" he sat there for a good mintue just chewing.

We have been here about 3 hours Aro is a slow eater but he is a fast drinker, he's so taken by his food that he hasn't even noticed that I haven't even had a sip of wine. I think Aro is starting to get a bit drunk, its just a matter of time before he needs to use the bathroom. "Kassy? What is up with this drink?" Aro asked he was leaning abit too much to the left. "Its wine" I smiled. "Excuse me...I have to use the bathroom.." he stood up and wobbled a bit, he stumbled towards the bathroom. He tripped onto a table and smashed it, the people screamed and ran off. Aro laughed "Sorry!" He dropped a few hundred euro's onto the broken table. "That should cover it..." he carried on walking into the bathroom.

The second he disappeared into the toilet, I jumped up and ran out the door, it hurt when my shoes hit the hard ground as I sped down the road. I pushed threw people, I dont know where im running too but I need to get as far away as I can.


	9. Stupidity

I have been running for hours, I cant breath anymore, It hurts to much. The sun is beating down on me, my mind is working right, I keep seeing things I know aren't there. "Kassy...keep walking" Jasper was standing infront of me his face was worried "Please help me...I cant do it anymore" I stepped forward and tried to lean on him but I just fell threw him and on to the ground.

I could feel the wind blowing threw my hair, I quickly open my eyes, I look up and see Jaspers face. "Jasper?" I groaned. "Kassy!" Jasper smiled. Jasper was running at full speed down the long desert road he was carrying my bridal style. "I was so worried, I thought I lost you..." he looked down at me. "Whats going one?" I grumbled, im extremly surpirsed he under stood me. "I escaped the castle and followed your scent...and found you...and now we are running because Felix and Alex followed us..." he gripped me harder. "I cant lose you..." he looked scared.

"JASPER!" I heard Felix shout, he only sounded a few meters behind. Jasper looked down at me, he sighed. "Kassy...I want you to fly away as fast as you can...dont come back for me..." he stopped. Felix and Alex ran past us and stopped and turned around. "Jasper please dont do this..." I was almost to tears, Jasper was a good fighter but I knew if I left him here, they would kill him. "Kassy...go now..." he hissed. Felix growled and jumped forward. Jasper pushed me back and jumped at Felix, I fell backwards and landed in the dirt on the side of the road.

There was a large amount of snarling coming out of Jasper as he pushed against Felix's hands, Felix was pushing equally as hard, they both snarled loudly. Jasper was begin to be pushed backwards. "Jasper! Come on!" I screamed. I felt something hit me hard, I flew threw the air for a few seconds and hit the ground, I rolled across the ground and I looked up and saw Alex growling at me, she raised her foot over my head, if she stomped down it would be the end. Alex just stood there, her red eyes starred into mine. "Im so sorry" she was about to stomp down, I looked down and waited for the blackness. I heard a loud snarl and someone hit the ground hard.

I looked up and saw Jasper smash Alex's little body against the concret, the concret cracked undernether her. "Kassy! GO!" Jasper shouted, I have never been more scared in my life. Felix wrapped his arms around Jaspers head. I stumbled backwards and watched Felix pull at Jasper's head, his neck began to crack. "JASPER!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheek. Jasper looked over to me. I looked into his black eyes, they were fulled with sadness and reget. I was scared to fly off because if i did Jasper would give up and let them kill him. Jasper grunted as Felix pulled harder. I whimpered and I knew Jasper was going to die because of me.

Alex grabbed Jasper's stomach and pulled down, I pushed my wings out of my back and began running. Turned to see Felix grab Jasper's hair and pull it hard, Felix rasied his fist and smashed it down hard onto Jasper's neck. There was a loud smashing sound and Jasper's neck cracked away, I screamed as I saw Jasper's body fall to the ground. His eyes were starring into nothing, I began sobbing loudly. I began to fly higher, I kept looking down, I knew Jasper was dead but I kept looking, hoping that he get up.

Hes dead...Jaspers...gone...


	10. Fire

Life is never as easy as people say, they say the good times never end but my good times never started. I can barely see past all the tears in my eyes, why did Jasper do that, why didn't he just let them take me insteed of...what he did. The wind rushes past my ears as I fly threw the rain, it's not cold rain...it's just rain.

Everything just happened so fast, one mintue Jasper was holding me in his arms and the next Felix was smashing his head off. All I can think about his is the life leaving his eyes and why he did what he did. He did it because of me, Jasper died because of my stupidity.

Why am I still flying in the opposite direction of where Jasper's body is? Damn why do I keep making myself cry even more. I keep thinking about if I died I would want someone to care, someone to be at my grave and know that I was there. Jasper would have wanted that too...someone to care, someone to be at his unmarked grave...

I hear the heavy beating of my wet wings as I flap. I'm going to turn around a visit Jaspers grave, so if he's in heaven, he can see that someone really cared...someone loved him...

I know I am getting closer to the road where Jasper died because I can smell the sickly sweet smell of a vampire. I can barely see past all the rain, but I spotted something I really wanted to see, I saw the road.

I felt sick, the thought of seeing Jaspers body, lying lifeless on the ground, I began to sob loudly again, his eyes starring into nothing. I smelt the vampire smell again and it smelt close hope rushed into me, maybe he's not dead! Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me!

I dived down at a speed that would have killed a vampire if It hit the ground! I swooped up just before the ground and landed gracefully on the road.

I saw someone moving in the distance and the lovely smell of vampires again. Jasper's alive, it seemed like all my tears just sucked back into my eyes and the world was perfect. "Jasper!" I scream in joy and run as fast as I can forwards, but something happened, Jasper looked allot shorter and with long blonder hair.

"Jasper?" I asked, the sadness was back into my voice. "kassy?" I heard a girly voice ask, a familare voice, sweet and innocent. The rain seemed to clear and what I thought was Jasper, wasn't. "why did you come back?" Alex asked, the small blond girl from the voturi. "I had too say goodbye... " I whimpered, but I was determined not to cry in front of her.

"O-okay...I'm so sorry...I didn't want too but-" "shut up! I'm not here for you!" I pushed passed Alex and walked slightly up the road.

I could see a Jaspers body laying on the ground and his head was a meter away from his body. "you didn't burn him?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. "yeah that's what I came here for..." Alex's voice was cold and heartless. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "please! No! Oh! I'll do anything! Just please! Don't!" I was begging, I colapesed to my knees and began crying into Alex's coat. "I have to...aro will know if I don't..." she looked like she would cry, but I knew she couldn't.

Her hands were shaking and she looked very un-sure on what to do. "please Alex...your not his slave..." I manged to sob out. "Aro...saved me..." Alex whimpered. "I can tell you don't enjoy doing the things you do...killing people..." I was a bit more conferdent now. "I need to eat..." she lit the lighter. "no! If you let Jasper live he can teach you how do live of animal blood! See! His eyes there not red...there gold..." I began whimpering again. "h-he can?" Alex was clearly surprised. I smiled "yes!" I almost screamed. Alex closed the lighter lid. "it will take a few hours. Before his body heals it self..." she said her voice was sweet again. My world seemed to join back together

We had to move futhur away from the road, because humans drive down that road and if they saw Jasper de-headed it might freak them out a bit.

I was so cold even tho I was in Italy, which is normally very hot. My wet hair drippled down my back and my clothes were soaked. Alex started a fire which made me nervous because Jaspers body was only a few meters away, his head was almost fully intact.

I smiled and sat down next to jaspers body, he'll wake up soon and I want to be the first person he sees. I began to gentally stroke his curly mess of a hair. "Are you two like...a...?" Alex began to ask. "No...we're just friends..." I smiled and looked down at his perfect face, he really was handsome. "I've seen the way he looks at you...it's like he would give his life for you..." she looked down and began to play with the fire. "he already did die for me..." I chuckled lightly. She smiled, grr damn Vampires why do they always have to be so cute. Alex looks so innocent and adorable but I know how vampires are no matter how nice they act you can never fully trust them

I look down at Jasper, A few weeks ago I never would have even gone near a vampire but here I am stroking ones hair with his head on my lap. Jasper's body began to twitch slightly and he let out a low grumbling sound. "Jasper?..." i whimpered, what if he's angry at me for coming back for him. His eyes shot open and let out a loud hiss, he pushed me back with a great force and growled at Alex. I flew back a few meters and hit the dusty ground, "Jasper!" I screamed, I ignored the pain in my leg from when he just pushed me. He didn't turn to look at me, he just growled Alex.

I smiled and ran towards him, he turned. "Kassy?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and hugged him, he was clearly surprised. He slowly wrapped his cold arms around me, I began to cry into his chest. "Shhhhh...its ok..." he rested his head on the top of my head and in haled deeply. "Im here...it's ok..." I missed his voice it was like music to my ears. "J-jasper..." I whimpered into his chest, I dont know why I was still crying...I was just so happy to see him but sad about what I put him though. "Kassy...I told you not too come back..." he sounded angry. "I know...I just couldn't...I couldn't leave you..." I sobbed out, I took a deep breath and held back the tears. I looked down at me, his eyes were watching every movement I made. He moved his face closer to mine, his face was so close to mine I stopped breathing and my blush became a deep red.

"Uhmmmm" I heard Alex cough, Jasper pulled away from my face and turned to Alex, grr I was so close to a kiss...hmmmmm...kissing Jasper..."What are you still doing here?" Jasper hissed threw his teeth. "Well...I just spared your life and I was promised that you would teach me to hunt animals" Alex stood up and walked closer to us. Jasper hissed and stood infront of me. "I'm not going to hurt her...but you might..." She said flatly...what does she mean...he wont hurt me...He turned around and looked down at me, his eyes were a black and he had black rings under his eyes. "Fine...I will take you hunting...but if you even come near Kassy..." he didnt finsh but we all knew what he meant. They are going hunting...what am I going to do...wait here?.. but before I could say anything Jasper scooped me up in his arms. "Kassy...you need to come hunting with us...sorry..." he began to run, I hated going at this speed and he knew it...I just closed my eyes and pushed up against his chest.

I wasn't aloud to be around Jasper or Alex when they hunted, they didn't want to risk attacking me. Jasper took Alex deep in the forest, I stayed by a river, Jasper promised to be back in half an hour. Half an hour thats plenty of time to have a bath...I looked around and saw no-one so im guessing it's safe. I stood up and walked up up to the river, I gotta do this quick. I began to strip off my clothes, It made me nervous that Jasper was only giving me half an hour so quickly dived into the water. The water was warm and felt nice against my skin, It felt like it was washing away my problems...

_**Im not sure what should happen next! so if you have any ideas please reveiw!**_


	11. Family

"Hey baby..." I heard a deep familiar voice say, I quickly covered my chest and turned. I looked up and saw Morgan sitting on a rock smiling down at me and Jeremy had his hand over his eyes but I could see his smile. My heart skipped a beat and I didn't know what say. "J-Jeremy...Morgan?" i stuttered out. "Look away!" I screamed at them, Jeremy turn instantly but Morgan starred a little longer, trying to get a peek but did turn after a few seconds. I quickly stumbled out of the water and slipped my singlet on and my shorts, I put the Volturi coat over the top. "Safe yet?" I heard Morgan asked, "Yep!" I ran up to them and pulled Morgan into the strongest hug I could make, it lasted about 30 seconds before I heard Jeremy cough. I smiled and hugged him the same.

"How did you find me?" I shouted, I'm just a bit excited to see them so my voice was loud. "Well that smell from that ratty old singlet isn't hard to miss" Morgan smiled, that smile...I didn't realise how much I missed them till now. I have been so busy I have barley even thought about the guys. Jeremy sniffed a few times and then almost gagged "What is that disgusting vampire smell all over you?" Jeremy held his nose, I didn't think it smelled that bad, I sniffed my coat...ugh...it does smell like Aro... "Did those filthy leaches touch you?" Morgan shouted, maybe he didn't mean to be loud it just happened, I couldn't help starring at his face...I missed Morgan's craziness, our jokes, or chats and even our play fighting. I smiled at him, he looked concerned and stepped back a bit, I jumped forward and grabbed his waste and began trying to lift him up, he laughed and grabbed my hands. I pushed against his chest and he pushed against my shoulders, I missed times like this. He pushed harder and I began to slide back, began screaming as he pushed me back to the side of the river. I screamed as he pushed one final time and I fell back into the river.

I pushed myself the surface of the water, gasping for air like some air drowning fish mixed with laughter. Morgan was laughing and dived into the water. I love Morgan...he's my best friend...we never really have conversations...we just laugh and joke and play fight.

Morgan swam up to me and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me under, some might say Morgan is way to tough on me but it's just his way. He pushed me under several times and we laughed, while I was under water I felt Morgan's hands quickly let go of me and Morgan was pushed out of the water. I popped up to the surface and saw Jasper holding Morgan by the neck against a tree, I screamed. "Jasper! Let go of him!" I screamed as I scrambled out of the water. Jasper turned to me, I could see the hate in his eyes, "Kassy..." he wanted to kill Morgan I have never been scared of what Jasper might do until now. "He was trying to drown you!" Jasper's voice was angry, not his normal calm voice. I ran up to them and tried to pull Jasper away from him, the second I touched Jasper he let go. Morgan collapsed to the ground a clutched his neck and coughed, "Morgan!" I screamed and I hugged Morgan's side. "You know this..." Jasper moved his hand up and down in the air at Morgan. "This is Morgan...he's my...best friend..." I couldn't think of the word, friend sounds so pathetic...he more like a soul friend...wow that sounds weird. "Why was he trying to kill you then?" Jasper growled, I sighed as I saw Jeremy run towards Jasper with a large stick...Jeremy smashed the stick into the back of Jaspers head, Jasper didn't even move or notice. "Lets just calm down!" I screamed, I helped Morgan to his feet, Jasper tugged at my arm trying to get me to stand closer without forcing me. "Kassy! Why does this leach know your name?" Jeremy pushed Jasper's hand off my arm. "My family and I saved Kassy...and I prefer Jasper over leach..." Jasper hissed. "Kassy? What happened one moment you were flying behind us, then you were gone..." Jeremy had hurt in his voice, Jeremy cared so much about our flocks safety, I feel so bad for what I put him though.

"The storm was too strong for me...and I crashed...I really thought I was going to die" Jeremy whimpered at the words, I clearly put him through a lot, I can imagine him calling himself names and even crying about me. "How did you survive?" Morgan wheezed out and coughed. "I was saved by..." I smiled towards Jasper. "Him? But didn't he try to suck the life out of you?" Jeremy sneered at Jasper. "No! Jasper...cares about me..." oh...those were the wrong words..."Cares about you? Are you too..." Jeremy didn't look too good, like he might be sick."No!" I yelled, It came out abit too loud, Jasper had an empty face and he seemed to far off in thought. "Well...Mr Jasper...thanks you for saving Kassy but we must be on our way..." Jeremy grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. No...I can't just leave Jasper..."No..." I whimpered out, Jeremy stopped pulling. "No...Kassy...you do know he's a vampire?" His eyes were confused. "Yes...He's a vampire...but he's also my friend..." I couldn't leave Jasper like this...I pulled my arm away from Jeremy; I could see Jeremy's heart breaking...

"Kassy don't be stupid...We have been searching around the world to find you and now you're going to choose a disgusting vampire over us..." Morgan said. "I can't just leave Jasper...He is getting chased by the Volturi because of me..." I looked Jasper, he still looked to deep in thought I was beginning to wonder if he even can hear me.

"Good that means another vampire we don't have to worry about" Morgan sneered at Jasper. I felt angry building up inside me, I have never been angry at Morgan before. "Morgan! How could you say that! He's not just a vampire!" I yelled at Him. Morgan was clearly surprised by my outburst. "He is a Vampire! I bet he's killed hundreds of people!" Morgan pointed at Jasper. I looked Jasper, He sighed and looked at me...no it can't be true...Jaspers not a murderer..."Jasper? That's not true, is it?" Jasper grabbed my hand, he sighed. "That was a long time ago..." I began to lift up his sleeves and trace the scars with my finger tips. "If you killed humans how did you get...these..." I pointed to the scars. "I used to fight other Vampire's in territory war's...Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar..." I could imagine Jasper being attacked by newborn vampires...Biting at his arms...I almost forgot Jeremy and Morgan were here.

"Very nice...but Kassy...we are in Italy...quite close to the Volturi..." Morgan grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. "No...I'm not leaving Jasper..." I growled at him, Morgan looked quite pissed right now. "Fine! You stay with him! I hope he sucks you dry!" Morgan yelled and stormed off threw the bushes, I knew Morgan had a short temper but he had never blown up at me like that. I heard the distinctive flapping of giant wings. Jeremy shot a glance at me, his eyes looked down and he ran off.

"Kassy...I don't want you to choose your family over me..." Jasper looked up at Jeremy as he flew away. "I'm not...it's just temporary..." in all the fighting I realised my hair was dripping all down my back and I was freezing and it was getting dark. If I don't find somewhere warm to sleep I'm going to die.

"We should find somewhere to stay the n-night" I began shivering as the temperature dropped, Jasper took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, I would have objected but it's not like he is going to freezing to death. "Alex said there was a hotel a few miles down the road we could go to..." Jasper scooped me up into his arms. He began to run through the forest, tree's rushed past us and everything was a blur. Good more running, loving it...ugh...I pushed my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

We were running for about 5 minutes before he stopped. "We have to walk out of the forest...might be a bit odd for human's to see us running" Jasper grinned; I just looked down and nodded. "Kassy...they will forgive you..." he took my hand and we walked out of the forest...but I'm beginning to wonder if they will...


	12. The Zoo

Jasper seemed very calm as we walked through the small town, it was amazing, like something out of an Italian dreamland. The town had a long brick road threw it and all the building's were small and had little decks and red or blue shutters on the windows. I really love it here but the down side was how cold it was at night and the heat during the day. We walked down the brick road to a town centre, there was a small little inn, I saw the small little frame of Alex. She smiled at us a walked over "Hi Kassy! Me and Jasper had so much fun hunting!" She sounded so little and cute when she talked but Jasper told me she would have trouble with self control.

We walked into the Inn and up to a small desk in the lobby. An old woman smiled at us as we walked up, "posso aiutarlo? (Can I help you?)" The old lady asked friendly. "U-uh yeah... Um" I am terrible at Italian and I should have kept my mouth shut. The old lady smiled and laughed "I speak English...would you like 2 rooms?" she smiled looking at me, Alex and Jasper. "Yes please..." Jasper said, he sounded like a true gentleman and I half accepted him to bow.

The lady handed us the keys and Alex took one and walked the opposite way down the hall to her bedroom too go to "sleep". Jasper and I walked down the wooden hall way to a small old door. Jasper opened the door and held it open for me. He was such a gentleman, I think I really am starting to like him. The room was small, it looked like it wasn't finished, the walls weren't painted and the carpet was a grey colour.

"This is...lovely..." I smiled, I heard him chuckle behind me, "I know it's not perfect...but it has a bed..." he smiled; his face was beautiful, like angels carved it. He was perfect, perfect face, sweet smell, amazing hair and he was a real gentleman...no! Vampires are off limits! What am I thinking... "Why the sudden mood change?" Jasper mused and sat in a chair in the conner. "Just thinking about...my family..." I lied but I began to feel sad...and now I was beginning to think about my family...not Morgan and Jeremy...my mum and dad...

"What happened to your family?" Jasper asked, I didn't know if I was emotionally ready to talk to a vampire about it but I was beginning to feel calmer and more composed..."I didn't know my mum well...she was killed when I was 7...her name was Louise-Mary Peacock..." I heard Jasper gasp and I was pulled out of my story, his face was thoughtful "Was your mother like you...Immortal..." he leaned closer to me, "Yes...she had the powers and the...wings..." I sighed at my words. "Was she alive in 1861?..." his voice was curious and he seemed very interested. "Yeah..." what a weird question... "I think I met your mum when I was 17..." I gasped, he stood up and sat on the bed, I sat next to him. "It was right after I joined the army...we had to check the city for any...un wanted people...I was riding my horse down the main road when I heard a scream...I quickly rushed to where I heard it...there was this woman...she looked about 20... She was beautiful, She had fallen and hurt her leg, I helped her onto my horse and took her to the nearest hospital...I stayed at the hospital with her and we talked for hours but I had to leave and we promised we would meet again but that week I was sent to another city...and I never saw her again..." Jasper sounded hurt in the last words. "Oh...wow..." I didn't know what else to say...what could I say.

"She was a extremely kind person, and even though I only knew her for a few days, she I one of the only people I remember from being human..." he smiled a took my hand. "Why?" I let him hold my hand because I was honesty enjoying it. "She was so different and there was something she saw about life that I didn't understand then...she was allot like you..." he smiled and moved a little closer. I blushed and I was becoming very nervous, he smiled, dam his mood powers! He slowly moved his head closer to mine, I gulped, "You should get some sleep..." he smiled and got up...wait...what just happened?...get back here! I wanted to scream but I restrained myself. I climbed into bed and rested my head against the pillow, I was really tired and I wanted to stay up but can't...

I feel my bed move, like someone is crawling on it, I keep my eyes closed because I can't be bothered and I don't want to disturb the person climbing onto my bed...wow I'm really losing it. I can hear someone breathing heavily and there moving closer, ok... This is beginning to scare me; maybe I should open my eyes. I tried to open my eyes but they feel to heavily like someone has tied bricks to my eye lashes. I can feel someone breathing on my neck, their breath is cold, Vampire cold...It must be Jasper. I feel cold lips touch my neck, oh my god! I can hear him growl loudly and the bed shook violently as he jumped of the bed. I hear the door slam...then silence...Jasper was going to bite me...suddenly I was feeling scared of him...he was going to kill me.

Morning...I was scared to open my eyes what if Jasper is there. I open my eyes just a bit, I see Jasper sitting in the chair in the conner, his eyes were locked on my face. "Jasper?" my voice was shaky and concerned. He stood up and smiled, "I know you were awake last night...and I'm sorry..." he looked down and moved his feet. "Its ok...even if you did bite me...your venom wouldn't affect me but the blood sucking probably would..." I stood up and yawned, he wrapped his arms around me. "We have to leave...now..." he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Why so soon?" It felt so good in his arms, I felt so happy, like I might explode. "I almost killed the maid last night..." he sounded remorseful and hurt."What happened?" I wanted to push away from him but i couldn't. "After I stormed out, I was angry and she was in the hall, I growled at her and I was ready to attack her but she stepped back and fell down the stairs...then I came back in here...it was dark so she probably didn't recognise me..." he stood back from me and pulled at the blanket on the bed, it pulled into a perfectly made bed."Ok...we should go now..." I said. "Alex isn't coming with us today...she's busy..." he picked up a bag and handed it to me.

"I guessed your size..." he smiled and walked out into the hall. I opened the bag, it was filled with clothes, there was a red singlet and white short shorts. I smiled, I can imagine Jasper buying short shorts in the store and all the looks he would get, I giggled slightly. I put the outfit on, It fit perfectly and hugged my curves, it made me a bit nervous too be so revelled too Jasper, I blushed a deep red. I smiled and pulled a black jacket out of the bag and pulled it onto my arms but didn't zip it up, it was too hot for that.

I grabbed the bag which had a big warm jacket in it and a pair of skinny jeans. I went out into the hall where Jasper was waiting for me, he smiled, "You look nice..." I blushed again, he chuckled, he must feel how nervous I am.

We have been in the car for about 40 minutes, Jasper hasn't said a word but sometimes he smiles at something but keeps his mouth shut. I was looking out the window when I saw a sign zoom up past the car it said ZOO, I smiled and thought about the zoo's I had been to. "Why so happy all a sudden?" Jasper finally broke our silence. "Oh...I just saw a sign...for a Zoo..." I smiled and shifted in my seat. "Zoo...I have never been to the Zoo...would you like too go?" he asked. "Yeah but...we can't because you would...get all sparkly..." I giggled at my stupid way of saying that. "We could go...Later...when there is no sun..." he turned to me."Like night...the zoo is closed then..." I was rather confused. "Yeah...but I don't think it would be too hard to sneak in..." he smiled.

It was about six o clock, I was feeling really excited about going to the zoo, I felt like a little girl...It was almost dark, Jasper pulled up in front of the zoo entrance. "You get out and wait here...I'll go park the car somewhere else..." he smiled and reached past me and opened my door. I got out and the cold air hit me, I zipped up my jacket. Jasper's car lurched forward and drove off down the street.

I walked up to the front gate of the zoo, "Sorry ma'am, Zoo's closed" I heard a deep manly voice say, I turn to see a security guard walking towards me. "Oh...sorry...I didn't know..." I stepped back. "Its ok..." he walked a bit to close to me, he stood right in front of me. "You know...I could give you a tour of the Zoo..." he stepped closer. "No thanks..." I moved back. "Come on..." he reached forward a grabbed my waste, I quickly pushed his hands away. "Don't play hard to get..." he grumbled and grabbed my hand. "I'm not...I'm playing never going to get..." I pulled my hand away violently. He was a really un-attractive man and I wanted to punch him in the face. "Come on baby..." he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, "Let me go..." I growled, he chuckled lightly. "Come on...my car is around back..." he smiled, I almost vomited."No...Let go of me..." I growled even louder at him, I pulled back from him. He reached forward and grabbed my hand and began to pull me. I heard Jasper growl, I turned to see my savour; Jasper was walking up the street. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Jasper asked, sounding pissed. "Who are you?" the man asked angrily. "This is my wife..." Jasper grabbed me and pulled me away from the man, I smiled. "Zoo is closed sir..." the man said flatly and began to walk away in defeat. I smiled and looked up at Jasper, "You ok?" he asked sounding concerned. "Yeah...thanks...hubby" I smiled, he laughed. "Humans are so easily fooled..." we walked around to the side of the zoo.

We walked up to a large concrete wall with barb wire along the top. "Hop on my back..." Jasper smiled, I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, he was cold but it felt nice, I snuggled my face into the back of his hair I heard a chuckle escape his mouth. "Hold on..." he didn't give me time to understand what he said because he already had jumped. I clung onto Jasper for dear life as we flew up onto the wall. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Jasper smirked. "Let me down" I hissed not because I'm scared of heights because I don't trust my grip on Jasper. He laughed and grabbed the barb wire; he snapped the barb wire like it was cotton. He stepped through the gap and jumped off the wall into the zoo.

I let go of Jasper the second we hit the concrete ground of the zoo, a loud amount of noise erupted from the seal in the cage next to us. "Awww cute..." I walked up to the cage, a small grey seal slumbered of a rock and into the water. "I didn't know they had seals at the zoo..." Jasper walked up to me, I smiled again as his sent got closer. "They smell lovely..." I was too deep in thought to release what I just said. Jasper in haled deeply and made a chocking sound, "They smell horrid..." he looked confused at me. "What?" I snapped out of Jasper dream land. "You ok?" he asked, "Sorry I was thinking...how do I smell to you?" I asked as we wandered away from the seals. He smiled "You smell like vanilla..amazing too smell but not as nice to eat..." he took my hand, "I'm not as appetizing as humans?" I asked. "No...But you smell a hell of a lot better..." he began to genially squeeze my hand playfully. "Do you ever miss being human?" I looked at his face, his eye brows pulled into confused look, "Yeah...I miss...feeling human...I miss being able to eat food and not...kill anything..." he looked sad, he made me feel guilty, like I should do something. "Being normal is over rated..." I smiled, he smiled back.

We walked into a barn like children zoo thing, "Those are some big spiders..." Jasper said, we walked up to a small cage filled with a few tarantulas. I smiled "You're not scared?" he asked, well more he said. "No..." I smiled wider. "But there like monsters..." he stated, "I love monsters..." I stared up at his face. "Well...I'm a monster..." he moved his face closer to mine, I blushed because his lips were only a few centimetres from mine, but I wasn't going to let him pull away this time, I swallowed my fears and pushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me higher up to him, the kiss was amazing, he had such passion when he kissed me, Stop! My brain screamed at me but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, this is the most amazing kiss in the world but I knew soon my powers would ruin it, I waited for the taste of venom but it never came, I was waiting for him to feel the pain as I sucked the vampirism out of him but it didn't happen, all I felt was his cold lips pushed against mine and the passion exploding out of my body. I had forgotten to breath, I stumbled back and breathed deeply, I was blushing a deep red, "I'm sorry..." I said I'm not sure why I said that but I needed to say something. "That felt amazing..." he smiled, his voice still sound calm and clear as normal. I couldn't help but smile, he reached out and held my hand, I felt so relieved now like everything was perfect, and my world was perfect.

We walked over to the bird enclose, "Why?" I asked, he looked confused at me, "Why what?" he asked, "Why'd you kiss me?" I looked up at him. He seemed surprised by my question, "Because...I really like you...much more than a friend..." he squeezed my hand playfully, "But you could have anyone..." I squeezed back but I don't think he noticed. "Why would I want anyone else?" he smiled, he was so sweet, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, I blushed again, he was just so amazing, he was perfect in every way. "Does this mean...we are...well...like...you know?" I blushed and stuttered at my words. "Yeah...if that's what you want because there's nothing more that I want..." he smiled his charming smile that made my heart melt. "Yes...I want that..." I leaned closer to him and he put his arm across my shoulder and we walked thru the zoo

It was about 11 o'clock, I yawned, "Would you like to go the hotel?" he asked, "Yes please..." I smiled and I climbed on to his back, he felt so nice, I tried to keep my naughty thoughts away but it was too hard. I heard Jasper chuckle "You abit excited tonight?" he asked, I groaned and shoved my face into his neck. "Bloody vampire mood powers..." I mumbled into his shirt, he laughed and jumped up onto the wall and off the other side. "Stay here...I'll go get the car..." he kissed my cheek and began to walk down the road. I felt so alone, it was dark and cold. "Hey sweetie..." I heard someone whisper in my ear, I gasped and turned to see Jasper standing behind me, I hit his chest, "You'll give me a heart attack!" he laughed, and scooped me up in his arms, "My apologies ma'am.." he said in his southern accent and he began to carry me too the car. "Where to next?" I asked as we climbed into the car. "I got a call from Alice she's arranged a plane for us..." he climbed into the driver's seat, "A plane? Like back too forks?" I asked, "Yeah...Alex won't be coming..." he was staring at the road, "Where is she?" I was beginning to get worried for her, "I told her to leave...she found the vegetarian diet too hard..." he looked at me "Oh..." I looked down, that was sad, I really felt sorry for Alex, she was so young and she was forced into a life of killing to survive so I knew it would be hard for her to change but still maybe one day she will try again. Jasper reached over and held my hand, I yawned and let sleep take me


	13. Cullen household

"Kassy..." I heard Jaspers sweet voice pull me out of my world of slumber. My eyes shot open, I was still in the car, I was leaned up against Jasper. "Sorry to wake you but we are at the air port..." he smiled and brushed the hair off my face, I yawned and sat up in my seat, oh I fell asleep! And on Jasper! I'm such a embarrassment! I groaned and stumbled out of the car, Jasper was quickly at my side, he grabbed my hand and we began to walk onto the runway, the wind blew my hair all over the place. He pulled me up to a large private jet. "Wow..." I gasped, looking up and down at the expensive looking jet. A pilot opened the door and the stairs slid out and hit the ground with a clang. "Ladies first..." Jasper smiled and released my hand. I walked up the stairs and into the jet, it was amazing, like something Bill Gates would ride in. Jasper was behind me in a second, "Please take a seat..." the pilot said to us, I quickly hurried to one of the lazy boy chairs in front of a table, Jasper sat across from me.

My eyes shot open, I looked around quickly, I was still in the Jet, oh shit! I fell asleep again! What's wrong with me? "Morning Sleepy head..." Jasper mused. I smiled, "How long was I out?" I rubbed my eye, "A good 7 hours..." he sounded caring, "7 hours! Why didn't you wake me?" it came out a bit louder than what I wanted. "You were tired..." he seemed to know that my shouting was a accident. "But what did you do?" I asked "I just sat here...your emotions are strange when you sleep..." he looked deep in thought."Drinks?" a airhostesses asked, she was holding a bottle of champagne, hmmm I could go for some of that, oh wait Jasper can't drink, I won't drink to make him feel better, "No thank you..." I smiled. The rest of the flight me and Jasper talked and held hand and we kissed a few times.

The plane came to a screeching Holt and slid across the run way. We got out of the plane and began to walk to the car port; I noticed Edward and Bella standing across the car park. Edward had his arm draped across Bella's shoulder; he was clearly very protective of her. I didn't want Edward or the family to know about me and Jasper but I knew that he would already know, Vampires always know. We walked up to them; Edward was staring at Jasper for a few seconds before a wide grin creped across Edwards face. "I won the bet..." Edward smiled to Bella, Bella smiled and nodded, Jasper sighed loudly. "Edward...please tell Emmett to stop betting on my social life..." Jasper groaned out. Edward pulled Jasper into a quick brotherly hug and I hugged Bella, she stiffened but hugged back, she was a really odd girl. There was something off about Bella, she was sad...and confused, and I didn't have to have Jaspers powers to tell. I stepped back and Jasper took my hand, we headed to Edwards car.

We drove up to the Cullen house hold, it smelled like Vampires, I smiled at the smell, I could see why Jeremy and Morgan didn't like it, and it was very sweet but very pleasant. Esme quickly appeared in front of us, and pulled me into a tight hug, "You and Jasper gave us quite a scare..." she smiled and then hugged Jasper. Emmet and Rose appeared in the room, Emmet smiled at me and Jasper, then I released we were still holding hands, I quickly let go of Jasper but it was too late, I knew he saw it. "It's about time Jasper got a girl..." he smiled and hugged me and lifted me in the air, I gasped for air. He dropped me, I stumbled backwards. Edward smiled and walked up to Emmett "I believe I won..." Edward said proudly. Emmett sighed loudly and handed Edward 20 dollars. I stood next to Bella as Jasper joined his brothers and began to argue. I sighed, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked Bella , she shrugged, "Yeah..." she said, cool now I won't have to be the only one eating tonight.

Everyone sat at the dinner table but there were only two plates of food, it was extremely awkward. "So Kassy...I am curious about your species..." Carlisle said casually, he sat at the head of the table but leaned closer to me. "What do you want to know?" I asked friendly, I guess I'm ready to tell them. "What happens to your wings when you're not using them?" he asked, he seemed genially interested in me. "Well they just suck back into my back...that's why I didn't want a x-ray when I first met you..." I smiled and blushed when I felt Jaspers hand on my knee. "Amazing...would you mind me...seeing them?" he asked, I could see the hope in his eyes; I don't think this was really dinner talk. "Sure...uh...maybe after dinner..." I smiled, "Oh yes...and I'm curious if your species has any...powers?" he asked, I looked down, should I tell them about the vampire thing... I looked up at Jasper; he just smiled and rubbed my knee. "Well...I can...kind of turn...vampires into...humans..." I heard a large amount of gasps erupt from the table. "You can?" I heard rose ask, she was normally quite. I nodded slightly; I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Kassy...that's amazing..." Carlisle seemed very shocked, "How do you do that?" he asked, I could now see everyone was listening in to our conversation, I blushed and thought about what to say, Jasper seemed to notice my nervousness and disposition, "She kisses them..." Jasper said, everyone went silent. "How do you two kiss without Jasper turning human?" Emmett asked, "Because I kiss her for a different reason..." Jasper said and rubbed my knee. Bella smiled at me, "its ok" she mouthed to me, "thanks" I mouthed back. "Kassy you must be tried...we set your bed up in Jaspers room..." Esme said sweetly, "You can show me your wings tomorrow..." Carlisle smiled, Jasper stood up and pulled my chair out, he is such a gentleman, and I stood up and followed him up the stairs.

His room was the futurist down the hall, we walked past old paintings and rugs on the walls, they looked hundreds of years old. Jasper held the door to his room open for me, I walked in, all the walls in his room were green and one wall was just a large window facing the forest. He had paintings of land and Texas on his walls and a large wooden cupboard, I notice a Browny green civil war hat on his bed side table, he saw me staring at it. "Its the last thing I have from being human..." he said and walked towards it, I heard the sadness in his voice. He picked up the hat genially and held it, I walked closer to him, I reached out and ran my fingers across the top of it, "It's amazing..." I said, it was so old and remarkable that it was still in perfect condition. "I bet you look good in it..." I smiled; I nudged him to put it on. He smiled and put it on his head, the hat pushed his curly hair down and made him look amazing, I smiled. "Major Jasper Whitlock reporting for duty, ma'am" he saluted. I laughed and puffed out my chest and saluted back, he smiled and put the hat on my head, "Wow...you look sexy in the hat..." he smiled and leaned closer to me, I blushed, he pushed his lips up against mine, I kissed back as hard as I could because I really wanted him to feel it. His lips moulded with mine in a perfect ballet of passionate kissing, he pushed us back on to bed, we continued kissing on the bed, he was laying on top of me with his knees on either side of me, I was blushing a very deep red, I opened my mouth a little bit, his tongue quickly gained enter into my mouth. I heard a husky growl erupt from his throat. I heard the door swing open, I moaned slightly witch was probably the worst thing to do, "Oh sorry bro!" I heard Emmett chuckle slightly, I looked over and saw him standing in the doorway he was clearly trying to suppress a laugh but not succeeding, "Emmett..." I heard Jasper growl lowly. "Didn't mean to be a cock block!" he laughed out loud. "Get out!" I yelled, Emmett stumbled out of the door way and closed the door, but I could hear him laughing down the hall. "Sorry..." he climbed off me and lay next to me."You should get some rest..." he brushed my hair off my face and took the hat off my head and put it on the bed side table. I climbed under the blanket, I was a really hot night so I probably shouldn't use a blanket. Jasper stood up and began to walk away; I whimpered out loud, I'm so stupid! He turned to look at me, "Do you want me to stay..." he asked, I heard the slightest bit of hope in his voice. I nodded and pulled the blanket off a bit, signing him to get in, he smiled and climbed into the bed next to me, he lay on his back, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, I could feel him genially stroking my hair. "I love you..." I heard him whisper; I smiled and let the sleeplyness eat me whole...


	14. Happy Happy fun day

One hour, only one hour till midday. It's today; Happy Happy Fun Day is today. Ok calm down...Only Carlisle knows and he promised he wouldn't tell so all have to do is lock myself In The bathroom and say I'm sick. "Hey Kassy...Would you like to go swimming?" I heard Jasper say, felt his arms wrap around my stomach, I felt his lips on the back of my neck, "I don't feel so good..." I lied; I was good liar, sometimes. "That's no good...would you like to lay down?" he asked, he clearly switched from Super hot Boyfriend mode to Super Hot caring mode. "I'm just gonna be in the bathro-" I began to get the feeling of Happy Happy fun day. "Kassy?" he asked, He sounded concerned, I began to feel dizzy. "No...Not yet..." I stumbled towards the bathroom, but i fell before I got there, Jasper caught me before i hit the ground. "Kassy...are you ok?" he put his hand on my forehead. I was staring at his face; I had the sudden urge to kiss him so I did. I pushed my face into his, he insanely began to kiss back, I pushed my tongue into his mouth the second he opened it, I could taste his venom in my mouth, I moaned slightly. I licked the side of his face and began to kiss down his neck, he let out a husky growl, I grabbed the first button on his shirt and the logical and normal part of my brain turned off.

I felt a warm breath on my neck, my eyes shot open, I groaned at the pain in my tights. "Morning sexy..." I heard a husky voice say from behind me, it was not a voice I remember, I looked down at the ground it was mossy and dirty, it was the forest floor. I turn around to see a half naked American Indian boy laying on ground next to me. I whimpered and sat, I screamed as I realised that I'm completely naked, I quickly covered myself with Emmett's jacket that I found on the forest floor next to me. "Kassy you ok?" the native boy asked, "Who are you?" I asked. "Kassy, it's me Quil..." the boy smiled widely, "Oh yeah...right..." I quickly pulled Emmett's Jacket over my head and it was too big so it covered all my nakedness. "Last night was wild.." he smiled, he scooted closer to me. "I got to go home now..." I said shakily, he grinned. "Wanna ride home?" he asked, "Yeah..." I said it would be better then walking. "Ok...be back in a sec...When I come back climb on my back..." he walked behind a tree, I heard him taking his pants off, I almost vomited. I heard a loud growl followed by a large wolf appearing from behind the tree, I screamed and fell backwards. I scrambled backwards like a crab, that's a huge wolf! The large wolf began to walk towards me, I screamed again, "Please don't kill me!" I screamed at the wolf, it let out a soft bark which sounded almost like laugh, the wolf walked up to me and licked my face, I sat there I shock, Is that the Indian boy, Quil? "Q-Quil?" i whimpered out, a human wouldn't be able to hear it because of the quietness. Quil began to wag his tail and shoved his furry head under my arm, he lifted his head witch pulled me too my feet. He nudged his head towards his back; I hesitated but eventually grabbed his fur and pulled myself onto his back. I barked and began to run full speed thru the forest; I screamed and shoved my head into his fur.

His little run only lasted a few minutes before he stopped by a river, across the river there was a small field and then I could see the back of the Cullen house. I climbed off Quil, he let out a low growl as the wind changed and we could smell the Cullen's. "Thanks..." I patted his head, turned and ran back into the forest.

I looked down at the river, It was quite fast flowing and would be hard to cross if I swam but if I flew across it I would have to go naked, Swimming it is. I stumbled down the rock face and fell into the water, it was cold witch felt nice in the hot day but the water was very strong. The current pulled me under a few times, I'm naked and now my hair and clothes are wet and I just had sex with a wolf man, Its just a normal Happy Happy Fun day after party. I slipped on a rock and got sucked under again; I felt a cold hand grab my hand and pulled me up. I looked up to see Jasper's face, I began to feel tears forming in my eyes, and he's the last person I want to see. "Jasper..." I whimpered out, I hoped he didn't notice the tears because of all the water. "You shouldn't have tried to cross this river you could have died..." he said as he helped me up onto the rocks, I quickly pulled him in to a hug. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I sobbed into his chest, I felt his arms wrap around my back. "Carlisle told me why you did it..." he said sadly. I felt a smile creep across my face, "So you're not angry and you don't want to ever see me again?" I looked up at his face, "I'm not angry...I just wish you told me..." he said, "Next time, just tie me up..." I smiled, he smiled back, I was scared that he would never smile at me again. "I won't tie you up...I'll keep you all to myself..." he leaned and kissed my forehead. I haven't felt this happy since I found out the Jasper wasn't dead. "I would watch for Esme and Rose for a while..." he said, but I don't think it was a joke, he said it like he meant it. "Why? What happened?" I asked, he looked at me intensely. "You slept with Emmett and you attempted to seduce Carlisle..." I almost gagged, "I slept with Emmett?" I screamed, Emmett was hot and everything but that's so gross. "Yeah..." he sounded broken and sad. "Did we?" I asked, I pointed to Jasper and then back too me quickly. "No..." he said, but when he said that he wasn't sad. "Why...I'm sure we would have done it first..." I said, he smiled. "Carlisle told me before we 'did it' and I want you to remember it when we 'do it'" he said, "It wasn't easy to say no to you..." he said, he grinned.

I took a deep breath as we walked up the stairs towards the front door. "It will be fine..." I felt a wave of calmness rush over me, "Walking chill pill..." I murmured, he laughed. I looked through the glass door, it seems empty. I breathed deeply again, I was beginning to panic again, I opened the door, I could hear Rosalie screeching at Emmett but she was talking so fast I couldn't understand it. I tried to sneak past her without her knowing I was there, she seems to captivated in her yelling so she might not notice me. She was standing in front of the couch Emmett was sitting on. The second I took a step, her head whipped around and she stared at me intensely. "Ros-" she jumped at me, she was so fast I didn't even see her, Jasper grabbed her and smashed her threw a coffee table. I could hear her growling loudly, I just stood there in shock. I saw a blur pull Rosalie away from Jasper and another blur grab Jasper, as the stopped moving so fast I saw that Carlisle was holding Jaspers arms behind his back and Emmett and Edward were holding Rosalie by the arms. "I'm gonna kill you!" Rosalie screamed at me, there was no hesitation in her words, I heard Jasper snarl loudly. "Rosalie, she couldn't control what she was doing..." Carlisle said calmly, I didn't know what to do. "She knew damn well what she was doing, she's a whore!" Rosalie screamed at me, I'm not gonna take that from her. "Well you're not any better! You were a bitch to me the second I walked through that door!" I screamed at her, she began pulling against Edward and Emmett; it worried me because she began to move forward. "at least I didn't sleep with your husband!" her voice was screechy and hard to understand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" I stepped back a bit because if Emmett of Edward slipped for a second I would be dead. "You are a burden to this family! All you have done is put my family in danger!" she stopped pulling, she's right though, I am burden. "I should go..." I whimpered out, I turned and walked out the door; I stumbled down the stairs and almost fell several times. "Kassy..." I felt Jaspers hand grab my shoulder, I spun around, and he quickly pulled me into a hug. "Does your family think I'm a burden?" I sobbed out, he snorted, "Are you kidding...we love you...except Rosalie but she's a un-pleasant woman..." I smiled at the way he said that; un-pleasant woman is Jaspernese for bitch. "I love you..." I said witch is a thing our kind rarely says and even rarer is when we mean it but I mean it so much. "I love you too...and I could never let you leave because of something Rosalie said..." he smiled and kissed my forehead, but his eyes didn't say love, they said Hate and Anger.

The door swung open and smashed as it hit the wall, glass rained down from the door frame. Rosalie stood there, staring at me, I saw Edwards or Emmett's hand grab her shoulder but she pulled out of his grip and she flew down the stairs towards me and Jasper. Her high heels barely made a sound as she hit the ground in front of Jasper, everything was happening so fast. I could see Emmett and Edward fly down the stairs after her, she tried to grab me but Jasper stood in my way every time she reached, she snarled sharply and pushed against Jaspers chest as hard as she could. Jasper body flew back and smashed into me, I heard a large amount of cracking come from my body, followed by the most painful sensation erupt from the right hand side of my body. I fell backwards and Jasper nearly fell on top of me but he quickly jumped forwards towards Rosalie but stopped before he got to her. He didn't move, he didn't face me and he had stopped breathing, "Kassy..." he whimpered out, he turned to me, he was staring intensity at my mouth. I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it dripping down my chin, I could see the drips of blood hitting the ground. I looked up at Jasper, his eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into fists, he wasn't my Jasper anymore he was a vampire. "Jasper...go inside..." Edward put his hand on Jasper's shoulder, but it wasn't a friendly way it was a warning. Jasper stared at me intensely, his upper lip twitched. "Jasper...go inside..." Edward sounded a bit harsher now. Jasper let out a slight hiss and sped off into the forest.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder; I screamed and turned to see Carlisle looking me up and down. "Kassy where does it hurt?" he asked slowly, he sounded worried. I wheezed and tried to say my ribs but it just came out as gibberish. "Kassy... Just point...ok" He was speaking slowly just encase I hit my head. I shakily lifted my hand and pointed to my stomach. "Right here..." he genially pushed down on my stomach, unbelievably amounts of pain racked my body, I screamed out in pain and I could feel the tears running down her face. He removed his fingers but the pain remained, I whimpered loudly. "Kassy this is very important...I need you to stay awake..." he said slowly, "Edward...could you help me carry her? But try not to move her stomach area..." Carlisle said as he pushed one hand under my back and I felt Edward push his hands under my tights. I screamed as they lifted me off the ground, I felt darkness trying to get me, I began to close my eyes. "Kassy...stay awake..." Carlisle said, my eyes shot open. "W-where Jasp-per?" I whimpered out, "He's gone for a walk...but he wants you to be awake when he comes back..." Carlisle said he looked up at Edward; they both had the same worried look. I tried to figure out what there look was about but I was too concentrated on pain.

They took me up the stairs to Carlisle office, everything around me was becoming blurry and it was hard to understand what people were saying. "It will be okay..." I heard the motherly voice of Esme say, but deep down I could tell she didn't mean it. They placed me on Carlisle's little hospital bed, Carlisle quickly began to check me for any injuries, he seemed worried that there were no signs of anything and he said something about it being internal injuries. I tried to look around the room; I could see Edward and Esme had left. I looked up at Carlisle face, he stared down at me, studying my every movement, he could see that I was going to give up but he didn't say anything, I let my eyes close and the darkness took me.


	15. New life

I could hear shuffling around in the room; I could hear muffled voices and shouting. My eyes felt too heavy to open. The voices began to clear and become recognisable, "So what's happening?" I heard Edwards ask he sounded like he was only standing a few meters away. "She has shattered several of her ribs..." Carlisle said, I could hear his feet hitting to floor rapidly in a pattern, he was pacing back and forth. I heard Edward gasp, he probably was reading Carlisle's mind. "What's wrong?" I heard Alice's high voice ask, she sounded like she was standing next to or near Edward. "Kassy's going to die..." Edward said, his voice was low and quite. I heard a few gasps and whispers from other people, the whole family must be here, what did Edward say...I'm going to die? "Are you sure...because I broke my ribs and I didn't die..." I heard Bella's voice she sounded like she was right next to me. "One of her broken ribs punctured her stomach which sent her body into shock which will soon turn into massive organ failure..." Carlisle said, he sounded medical again, but he had a slight hint of emotions in his words. I heard a growl erupt from Edward, "Rosalie did this!" he growled, he almost shouted, "She was angry, she just pushed Jasper into her, I'm sure she didn't mean for this to happen..." I heard Emmett defending his mate. "I do remember her saying she was going to kill Kassy..." Edward growled. "Don't fight...not now..." I heard Esme say sadly. "Who's going to tell Jasper?" Bella asked, I heard Carlisle begun pacing again. "Edward...Go find Jasper...he's in the woods somewhere...don't tell him yet, bring him back here to let him say goodbye..." I heard Carlisle say, I heard someone begun crying, it was probably Bella because she is the only one who could really cry.

I felt a stabbing pain in my arm, my eyes shot open, I looked over quickly to see Carlisle injecting something into my arm. "Kassy...it's good to see you awake" he smiled but his eyes were sad. "I heard about my organ failure..." I said, he was watching my every movement. "I'm sorry Kassy..." he said and stroked my hair; he sat down in the chair next to me."Where's Jasper?" I asked, he looked out the window and sighed. "We still haven't found him..." Carlisle said sadly, "I'm going to die alone...aren't I?" I looked up at his face; he continued to stare out the window. "I'll be here..." he said but didn't look at me."Don't leave beca-" a thought racked my brain, he's a vampire! Yes! Oh my god yes! "Kassy?" he looked at me worried. I stared into his eyes they were a glowing golden colour. "Carlisle!" I screamed happily, "What's wrong?" he stood up and began checking the machine next to. He's fed recently so there will be blood in his system. "Come here..." I smiled; he gave me a look questioning my sanity. He stepped closer to me and leaned down like I might whisper something in his ear; I grabbed his hair on the back of his head and pushed my lips into his. His eyes widened in shock, he didn't try to push away but he didn't kiss back. He groaned in pain as the sweet taste of his venom was sucked down my throat, it burned my mouth and neck and began to warm my whole body. The burning got stronger as it hit my stomach and ribs. Carlisle became weaker and his knees gave way, he fell to his knees, I had to lean off the side of the bed to continue kissing him. His eyes closed and he fell to his side, I could see him breathing and I heard something new, I heard Carlisle's heart beat.

It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced, the burning wouldn't end, I screamed sometimes but no one came in to the room, I guessed they thought it was the sound of me dying. I was beginning to wonder what time it is, I turned my head to see a clock hanging above Carlisle's bookshelf, it has been 8 hours, I twist my head just a little bit. I see Carlisle is still lying on his side, over the past few hours he has only made a sound once which was a painful groan.

The pain was beginning to subside and it didn't hurt to breath anymore, I felt nothing but numbness. I place my hands on both sides of my body and pushed myself into a sitting position, I felt a rush of dizziness hit my head. I lost my balance and hit the floor hard, it didn't hurt which is probably one of the only upsides of vampires venom it numbed your body when it was done its work. I sat up on the ground next to Carlisle, "Carlisle?" I asked, he didn't responded. "Thank you...I know it hurt you...and I'm so sorry...please wake up so I can tell you that..." I put my hand on his hand, his skin warm and soft like a human's skin. "I really love you...you're like my only family who really cared about me for what I wanted..." I said sadly, I knew he couldn't respond but I wanted him to know this and I don't have any guts so I couldn't tell him face to face. "I love Jeremy and Morgan...but they never care about me for me...I'm the last girl of my kind so I feel like I'm only there to plop out babies..." I looked at his face, he looked peaceful and at ease. "I love Jasper with all my heart...and he's my mate...for life but I could never tell him that because I don't think he feels that way..." I ran my fingers threw his hair, I felt protective of Carlisle because he looks so weak and defenceless at the moment because of me. "I'm sorry that I got ever one mad a Rosalie but she was right about me being a burden because that's how I feel..." Carlisle eye brows pulled together casting a shadow over his closed eyes, he had a disapproving look on his face. "Carlisle I wish you were my real family...I never my dad and my mum was gone when I was so little...I bet you would make a great father..." I said, he grumbled and moved slightly. "Carlisle?" I heard Edwards voice ring out from behind me, I spun my head around to see Edward standing in the door way. He stared into my eyes a shocked look came across his face, Bella was standing behind him. "Kassy? What happened?" Edward shot over to Carlisle's side, Bella quickly ran after him and crouched down next to Edward. Edward genially reached out and touched Carlisle's hand, he gasped loudly and shot a glance towards me. "He's human..." Edward voice was low and shocked. "It's only temporary..." I said. "Why did you do it?" Edward asked, he was clearly questioning my motives. "I was going to die; I panicked and I took some of his venom..." I said, I looked down at Carlisle, his facials had changed to a almost smile. "Where's Jasper?" I asked, I looked at Edward his face was worried and sad. "I couldn't find him...his sent stops just outside Seattle..." he said sadly, "Seattle? Isn't that where all the un explained disappearance have been happening?" I asked, I sounded more worried than I needed to be. "I'm sure he's fine, Even if Jasper runs into a new born he could take it down easy..." Edward reassured me. I nodded slightly, looking at the floor the thought of Jasper fighting against newborns made me sick. I heard Carlisle groan loudly, he rolled over onto his stomach he shakily pushed himself up into a kneeling position. "Carlisle?" I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He lifted up his hands slowly and touched his cheeks, a wide smile creped across his face and he let out a sigh of relieve. "Could you give me a hand?" Carlisle asked Edward, Edward stood up and helped Carlisle to his feet; I stood up next to Bella. I could smell Bella so close to me it made my throat burn like crazy. I could hear her heart beat, the blood rushing around her body called to me. I was staring at her neck, I wanted to attack her, I want to drain her of life. "Kassy..." Carlisle's voice bought me back to the normal world, I looked up at Carlisle, his skin was not as pale and his eyes were a deep blue. I stared at him and smiled, he looks so normal but still unnaturally beautiful. "Thank you Kassy..." he pulled me into a hug, his arms were warm but still as strong as any other Vampire.

"I have to go find Jasper..." I said I couldn't leave him wondering around Seattle. "Its too dangerous...he will be fine..." Edward said sternly, he wrapped his arm around Bella. "Please...if you won't take me I'll ask someone else" I said, Edward sighed but it wasn't a sigh of defeat. "Kassy...no one is going to take you..." I sighed and began to walk away; I looked out the window to see it was getting dark. "I'll take Bella home..." I said, Edward looked at me confused. "I need some girl time..." I smiled but it was a shallow smile but it did fool Edward. "Ok...drive safe..." Edward handed me Bella's keys.

The drive was more horrible than anyone could imagine, all the windows were down so the smell filled the car quickly. I gripped the steering wheel so hard, my fingers left large indentations. We stopped outside her house and walked up to the door. "Thanks Kassy..." Bella said as she turns to walk inside, as she opened the door the smell of vampire seeped out, it was not a smell of the Cullen's. I growled loudly and rushed in side. "What is it..." Bella asked quickly following me, "A vampire has been here..." I hissed threw my teeth, "Bella, drive back to the Cullen's house and ask Edward to come back here..." I said sharply, Bella nodded and quickly rushed outside. I heard the sound of a truck engine starting and the screeching tires zoom down the street. "Well Hello..." I heard a manly voice say, I snapped my head up to see a Vampire standing at the top of the stairs, he was holding one of Bella's red tops. I gasped and stepped back slightly, the vampire walked down the stairs his glowing red eyes bore into mine. "Are you a new born?" he asked, he looked me up and down, he looked confused. I quickly turned to a small mirror next to the door, I stared into the eyes that stared back from the mirror, they were a glowing red, and Carlisle venom must have affected me quite a bit. I felt a cold hand push my hair away from my neck; the vampire took a big whiff of my neck. "I'm Riley..." he said deeply, I don't think I have ever been more scared, I knew all the Volturi's names and no riley, he was a random evil vampire who had no care for my importance. "You are a bizarre new born...I hear your heart but your blood has no appeal to me...hmmm" Riley was still smelling my neck and he was too close to be comfortable. "You might be useful to my clan..." I turned to see his bright white teeth pull into a smiled. "What's your name?" he asked and he pulled me into the living room, I could see Bella's dad Charlie asleep on the couch. "Kassy..." I said strongly, maybe if I act like a vampire he might not kill me. "Are you thirsty Kassy? You can have him..." he gestured towards Charlie; panic struck threw me like a hot poker. "I just ate..." I said, but it sounded a bit too forced, Riley raised an eyebrow. "Come with me Kassy...join my coven..." he smiled a dazzling smile which would have been attractive without the glowing red eyes."I...uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say, if I said no he would get angry and attack, he continued to stare at me quizzing my motives. "Okay..." I said, a bright smiled pulled across his face. He walked up closer to Charlie, "Your last chance..." Riley said, gesturing towards the sleeping man. "No...I'm fine..." I said sadly, Riley sighed loudly and bent down to Charlie, but he quickly snapped back up and snarled slightly. He appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand, I heard the sound of Edwards car pulling into the drive way. Riley quickly pulled me out the back window, I pushed my feet on the ground and tried to run but I was much slower than Riley but much faster than a human. "Hold this..." Riley handed me Bella's red shirt, Riley quickly pulled me up onto his back and continued to run faster. I turned my head to see we had travelled already like a mile away from Bella's house, Riley lunged across a river, I heard a loud growl erupt from something next to us, I whipped my head around to see a large black wolf chasing us followed by two other large wolfs. They smelled horrid they made my nose hurt, I let out a loud hiss at the wolf, I heard Riley laugh slightly at my failed adept at being scary. We continued to run for about 5 minutes, I was beginning to panic because the wolfs were beginning to catch up to us. "Can you hold your breath?" I heard Riley ask, but I didn't have time to answer before Riley jumped off the edge of a large cliff. I screamed as the water approached us to fast, my grip on Riley wasn't as strong as it needed to be, I fell into the water alone, I came to the surface quickly but I didn't need to breathe. I couldn't see Riley anywhere; I let a smile cross my face. I felt someone touch my feet, I screamed, I felt Riley grab my legs, he came to the surface. I was sitting on his shoulder. He laughed, "That was close..." he said threw his laugh, I was a bit in panic mode.

Riley and I weren't swimming long before a fishing boat came up to us. "You folks need help?" a man yelled off the side of the foul smelling boat. "Thank you! We have been swimming for hours!" Riley sounded desperate, like a human who had been stranded at sea, the man on the boat lowered a ladder of the side of the boat, Riley helped me on to the ladder, I climbed up onto the boat, the ground was cold metal and wet. "You folks are lucky we came along..." the man helped me to my feet, I heard Riley climb onto the boat behind me. He was a good actor; he looked really helpless and weak as he stumbled across the boats wet deck.

The man took us inside a small cabin, it reeked of fish, it smelt worse than the wolf's. The man grabbed the radio and turned it on, he was about to speak but Riley's arm swung down and broke the radio and the metal table in half. The man stumbled back into a wall, "What are you?" the man whimpered out, a sadistic smile spread across Riley's face "Were your worst nightmare..." Riley jumped for the man and sunk his teeth into his neck, the man made a gurgling sound and looked at me, I saw the life leaving his eyes, I looked away. When the man was empty Riley stood up probably and looked at me he had a pleased smile across his face, I looked very shocked. "Sorry...did you want him? Don't worry there's more people on the ship...lots more..." Riley smiled and walked past me and out the door, Riley truly was a monster from your worst nightmare but somehow I slightly respected him. I heard the screaming erupt from the lower deck, I sighed and followed my new master down there. There were already 3 dead bodies down there and riley was finishing a fourth one. I could hear more people running up the stairs, I turned to see a man run at me with a baseball bat, I hissed, the man didn't slow down. He swung the bat at my head, it smashed against my neck but I felt no pain, I saw the shattered pieces of wood fall to the floor, a small smile cracked across my face. "Y-you're not human..." the man whimpered, he stepped back and dropped the shattered remains of his bat."No...I'm a vampire..." I smiled, I jumper forward at the man's neck...


	16. Riley's way

We had killed everyone on the ship, there was 11 people, I killed 4 people and Riley killed the rest. I felt guitly for those other lifes I just took but that soon past. "Look what I found!" Riley walked up the stairs wearing a captains hat, let out a slight laugh. I was a bit jeilous of Riley because he didn't have a spot of blood on his shirt and I was covered in it. Riley walked up to the helm of the boat and began steering the boat into the darkness, I stood at his side. "Your my new favourite..." Riley smiled down at me, I felt a smile creep across my face. "So how many people in your coven?" I asked riley. "15 newborns...crazy, un controled newborns..." he said, his red eyes staired out into the darkness, his vision was a bit better than mine. "Stay with me...I'll keep you safe..." he looked at me, he had a friendly face but his eyes gave away his evil nature.

"We are near port..." Riley said, he let go of the wheel and walked out on to the deck. I could see the bright lights of Seattle appocting fast, Riley grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto his back. Riley grabbed something out of his coat pocket, it was a lighter. Riley lifted his leg high and then smashed it down threw the metal floor of the boat, it left a large hole witch led down to the engine room. A smile cracked across his face, he lit the lighter and dropped it down the hole, he quickly jumped of the side of the boat. The boat expoded in a loud boom, I could feel the heat from the burning reck even tho I was almost at shore now. Riley helped me up on to a concrete lenge on the port, I saw 5 vampires crouched around a burning up turned car, Riley growled "What did I tell you?" Riley shouted at the new borns, they didn't take any notice of him, Riley grabbed one of the vampires shoulders and flung him away from the car and another. The new born landed on the ground next to me, the boy would have only been about 15, his red eyes shot up at me, he let out a low growl and lundged at me. I growled loudly and ducked just in time, he flew over me and landed on the egde of the concrete, he hissed and jumped forward again, he began pushing against my hands, I pushed back as hard as I could but I knew I would lose. I quickly looked to see Riley just standing there, he wasn't going to help, he was seeing how strong I was and how I did in a fight. I was on my own, I looked up at the wild and crazy eyes of the newborn he wasn't going to back down or stop. I quickly pushed my hands down, the new born was surpiresed and began to fall forward, I quickly grabbed the back of his head and pushed my lips into his. I heard his whimpers of pain, the taste of venom burned down my througt, I could hear my own heart beguin to slow down almost to a stop. The new born colapesed to the floor, I groaned a stood up proably, I heard the heart beat of the new born who was unconise on the floor. The vampires who were around the over turned car quickly appeared around the now human new born and began to attack him. I could feel a new strength rushing through my body, I could hear and see things in high defosion like for the whole of my life I have been on a crappy 90s tv and now it's a tv from the future. "Wow Kassy...I've never seen anything like that?" Riley said, he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I have never been happy about killing anyone till now. "I want you to stay with me...at all times..." Riley said sharpy, his voice was quick but easy to understand. "Yes...master..." I said, I remember in the volturi how Jane and Alec had always called Aro master, it was strange but it seemed needed at this point in time. "hmmmm...master...I like the sound of that..." Rileys voice was thoughtful, he turned to walk away, I quickly followed him like a puppy who was going to be given a treat.

We walked up to a large broken down dump of a house. "Home sweet home..." Riley said as he pushed the large rickity door open with one push. I heard a large heard of new born down the stairs, I heard whispers "Damn Rileys home..." and "No one tell Riley about the car..." and as we walked down the stairs and in to view of the wild group of new borns, I heard them beguning to whisper "is that a new one?" and "Shes standing very close to Riley..." all the whispering made me very self consitos and a little pissed off. I didn't think I was standing to close to Riley, "Ok...you have got to learn that if you up turn cars and set them on fire that you might attract attention!" Riley shouted at the new borns, the new borns seemed to shun away from Riley like they were scared, I knew that new borns were much stronger and fast than riley was. "You are going to kill us all if you continue to act like un-trained children!" he shouted and threw a large metal object across the room witch nearly hit a new borns head. "Okay..." Riley took a deep breath, "Good work today, we only lost one New born today..." Riley shot a glance towards me, then back to the New borns. "Thats all...Carry on..." Riley waved his hand at the group of new borns, they stood still for a few seconds before continueing to do something, some read books and others talked, well more argued, I sat down on a small broken couch next to Riley, I could see the odd looks I was getting out of new borns from around the room. I scooted a little futhur away from Riley, hoping he didn't notice, Riley looked at me as if he was confused by my actions. "Kassy...do not be embrassed by the others..." Riley said friendly, his eyes bore into mine like they were looking for something.

A month pasted of the same repeative blood lust and murder, I had to also keep killing new borns because I was always stronger after i suck the venom out of a new born. I was always scared because every week on wenseday Riley had to leave and go see Her. I hated being left alone in the house the other New borns were careless and violent, I always feared for my life when Riley left, he always left on Wenseday at 10 at night. It's was ten mintues before Riley had to leave, was following him around as he paced back and forth. "Whats wrong Master?" He had attopted to that name, it would seem wrong to call him anything else. "Oh...Kassy...it's just that she wants to meet you..." Riley seemed worried and panicky, "I don't know if it's the best idea...she knows about your prevous ties with the golden eyes coven..." Riley continued pacing even louder now, only told Riley that I once lived with the cullen, I told him everything I remembered, the blurly remory of a bueatful snarling blond jumping at me and every time I tried to think about it I see a man laughing, he's wearing a browny green war hat witch was pushing down his curly blond hair but I can't remember anything about him. "She might hurt you...or worse.." he looked up at me, his eyes studing my every movement, the conners of his lips pulled up into a smile. "What am I worried about? She knows how much you mean to me...she wouldn't take you away..." he stopped pacing, and grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I shot a quick glance at the newborns who wait till Riley leaves then they leave. Riley began to run full speed into the forest next to the house, his black coat blew out behind him like wings. I ran after him, I didn't have much trouble catching up to him. Rileys run began to slow down into a walk as we made it up into a clearing, the grass was wet and the smell filled my nose, it was a moment of bliss that rarely happens as a new born. I saw a weridly coloured cottage in the middle of the clearing, in a few long strieds we were outside the house. "Victoria?" Riley asked, this was the first time I heard her name. "Come in..." I heard a sweet voice beconing us inside the cottage, i followed Riley in I was standing very close to him. "Hello..." A woman stood up from the small couch, her firey red hair water falled down her back, twisting and curly along the way. Riley stepped foward and pulled victoria into a hug, I stood by the door waiting for Riley to pull out of his hug. "Riley...we have a guest..." Victoria genitally pushed Riley away. "Hello Kassy...Rileys told me all about you..." her red hair bonced as she approct me, she ran her hand across my face. "Riley tells me that you once lived with the cullens..." Victoria said, her voice was higher than alice's. "Yeah...but it's just a blury human memorie..." I said, I was worried by what Riley said early, what if he meant it when he said she might distorie me. "Hmmm...Riley also says that...they can't read your mind or see you in there future..." victory asked, "Yes..." I nodded, a wide smile ripped across her face, "Riley make sure nothing happens to her..." Victoria swung around and walked back to Riley, "I already do..." Riley said and pulled Victoria into a passionate kiss, I felt a bolt of jeilously shock my body, I wanted to growl but I surpressed it. They continued to kiss for about a mintute, I hate Victoria, there's something about her that's fake like she's a really good actor but she slips up in the kisses, she doesn't look as passionate as Riley when she kisses him like she doesn't want to be there.

"Kassy...it was lovely to meet you...I will see you next week..." I smiled and nodded, Victoria quickly pulled me into a hug, witch frightens me because the only Vampire who has ever hugged me is Riley.

As we were walking across the field, Riley smiled at me, I raised a eyebrow and looked at him. "She didn't kill you..." Riley said gleefully, and pulled me into a tight hug, I would have blushed if I was a human. "You need some new clothes..." I quickly changed the subject, I pulled at his tattered old coat. "Yeah...we'll get some more when we hunt tonight..." Riley shot of into the trees and I bolted after him, I was not as fast as Riley or as strong but I had more self control. I was focused on running, in a desperate atempt to catch Riley I failed to notice that he stopped running. I screamed and tried to stop but it was too late, I crashed into Rileys back, sending us rolling across the ground. Finally when the show of flailing legs and arms stopped, Riley smiled and began to laugh, he was laying in the grass next to me, I turned my head and laughed, he turned to me his burning red eyes burned into mine. We lay there for a long moment, he stared at me and I staired back, Riley was sadistic and cruel, he was violent and had no care for the law, all he seemed to care about was blood and fighting but behind the dull red eyes I could see he was scared of displeasing Victoria and I think I am beguging of have a crush on Riley, no I don't have a crush on Riley...I'm in love with him


	17. Blood lust? or just Lust

I can't remeber how long I have been in Rileys coven, I think about a year, maybe less. We have gather 22 newborns for the army, I hate them there stupid and untrained, Riley has been trying to train them but they wouldn't learn or even try. We got a new house after the new borns broke down the last one, Riley even gave me my own room, it wasn't a bed room, it was a kitchen but it gave me the privaicy I wanted. "Kassy?" I heard rileys voice call down the hall, I quickly zoomed down the hall up to rileys room. "Yes?" I asked, I opened his office door, he rose from his chair behind the desk. "Would you care to join me for a hunting trip?" he asked, he walked up to me. He seprate my hair and placed his nose on my neck and inhaled deeply, this was not a odd thing for him to do, he said he loved my smell. "Alright...we should take the new guy... teach him to hunt..." I said, Riley continued to sniff and smell my neck, it was like a drug to him, he does not let the other new borns near me because he is selfish about the smell. "Hmmmm...I guess we have too..." Riley pulled away from my neck and sighed.

The new born Riley created yesterday was a yough male, his name was Josh, he was extremly violent and he wasn't accepting this new life well.

"Josh...Come hunting with us..." I called to Josh who was sitting in the connner alone, his head snapped up at me, he had angry burning in his eyes. This new born frightened me, he was always so angry, Josh stood up and walked towards me, all the vampires shuttered away from him in fear. "First hunt is always fun..." I said with the friendlyst tone I could muster, he just staired at me. Riley came up behind us and put his hand on my shoulder, he leaned down and sniffed my neck. "Lets go..." Riley said and headed up the stairs. We quickly followed, Riley ran off into town, we shot after him, Josh was faster than me but not faster than Riley.

We slowed down and began to walk down a street, I stood next to Riley on my left and Josh stood on my right, the sweet smell of human blood wafted threw the air, I heard Josh growl loudly. "Josh calm down..." I said to Josh, I put my hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner, he snarled sharply and grabbed my hand, I hissed, his grip tightened around my wrist I felt a pain and i heard the cracking of my wrist, he swung his arm hard and threw me across the road, I smashed through a glass window of a liquore store, I flew threw the store and knocked over sevral shelfs.

I heard Riley growling and snarling loudly, I quickly stood up and ran back outside threw the broken liquore store. Riley had Josh in head lock, I ran over and grabbed Joshs arm and ripped it clean off, Josh let out a scream of pain. Riley pulled of Joshs head and threw it at the ground, Joshs head smashed against the ground into a million pieces. Riley was breathing heavyly even tho it was useless, our lungs stopped needing air long ago. "Riley..."I said, his raging red eyes shot up to mine, he began calmed down. "Sorry..." he said, he was trying to compose him self. "Come on..." I grabbed Joshs beheaded body and threw it into the liquore store. I grabbed the lighter out of my jacket pocket, "Theres a shop keeper in there...you can have him..." I smiled to Riley, his face was friendly again.

He nodded and walked into the store, I followed him, I saw all the broken bottles of red wine spilt across the floor, it gave me a good idea for a present for Riley. I heard a quick scream from the shop keeper followed by a loud snap, I closed my eyes, I was so tirsty but I don't want to fight with Riley over that shop keeper. I grabbed a few bottles of white wine and opened them, I began to empity the bottles of wine on to the floor, I shoved the empity bottles of wine into my bag. "Ready to go?" i heard Riley say, his voice was cheerful and excited. "Yes..." I quickly turned and smiled at naughty smile. "What did you do?" Riley said, he looked behind me and looked at me confused, i just smiled. I lit my lighter a chucked it on the floor, we walked out of store just before it expoded into flames. "Kassy...your eyes! You should never get this hungry!" Riley said, he was stairing into my eyes, my eyes were black and had dark rings under my eyes. "I guess I didn't notice..." the burning in my throat was getting worse and unbareable. "Go hunt...I'll meet you back here...I have errans to run.." Riley said, he gave me a quick hug and then ran off into the darkness.

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets, the night was cold but it's not like it mattered. I could hear loud tecno music, I followed the source of the horrid sound, it led me to a night club. I walked up to the boncer, his eyes racked me up and down, lingering a bit to long on my chest. He smiled and opened the velvit rope, I entered the club. There were humans every they were all in too close proimity to be confortable, I sent of blood was over powering ,thought of killing everyone in his place tempted me but was impossable. There was about a hundred people maybe more all swaying to the hipnotic music that plusated though your body. A man was sitting alone at the bar, he looked desprate for any human contact he would be a easy tarket. I appocted him, his brown eyes looked up at me, he was amazed by my bueaty like all humans were. "Wanna come with me?" I asked the man in my most suductive voice, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, I grabbed his hand a began to pull him though the crowd of people, I led him into a back room, it was empity, perfect. I sat down on the couch, he sat next to me. "H-hello..." he said, I sighed and grabbed his hand hard, I crushed all the bones in his hand, he screamed loud in pain, I knew no one would hear in because of the loud music. My favorite thing to do was to tell my victim that I was a vampire, I loved the responses I got. "Im going to kill you..." I said slowly, his eyes widened in surprise and maybe pain from his hand. "W-what are you?" the man whimpered out, I smiled. "Vampire..." I said, his face turned into a face of shock, I sunk my teeth into his neck, he screamed witch subsided into the gurgling sound, his blood was warm, and tasted fresh, it only had a hint of achole in his blood. He died quickly and his blood did not compliedly fill me up. I killed 5 people for my self in the night club and I filled 2 empity wine bottles with blood from a fresh man with no ahcole at all in it and I filled the last 2 bottles with a girls blood that was pratically all ahcole and drugs because I didn't know if Riley liked fresh blood or taneted.

I was only a few hours from sunrise, Riley will be waiting, I quickly hurried out of the back room, "Excuse me miss?what were you doing in there?" the manager was standing in front of me, I gasped loudly, I left the bodies in the room, I duct under his arm and quickly hurried out of the club. I hurried down the road, the liquore store fire had been put out and poilce were crowding around it, I sighed, a familare sent caught my attention, "Riley..." I said with a smile as i apporched the dark ally way where we promised to meet. I saw a familare pair of glowing red eyes stairing at me. "Hey Kassy...have fun..." he asked, I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, there was something off about his sent, he smelt like Riley mixed with Victoria. I frowned at the thought of how close they must have gotten to create that kind of smell. "Yeah...you?" I asked, I forced a smile onto my face. "Yeah loads of fun..." Riley had a thoughtful smile on his face, I almost threw up at the thought of Riley and Victoria, I surpressed a snarl and ran down the street at my vampire speed, I knew no human would see me. Riley was following me but he was a fare way behind me. I made it back to the house, I pushed the door open with such rage that it expoded of it's hingdes, I stormed down the stairs to the new borns, I screamed out in rage and grabbed a couch and threw it across the room, it nearly hit a new born who ducted just in time. All the new borns staired at me in shock, I had never showed any sign of rage before in front of them. I heard Riley rush down the stairs, "Kassy wh-" I quickly shoved my shoulder away and ran down the hall way. I could hear the new borns whispering "Woah that was awesome" and "I wonder what happened" I was surrprised the new borns even cared. I ran into my room witch happened to be a kitchen, I sat down on the bench. Why did I react like that, Riley and Victoria were mates they can do what ever they want, but why do I still feel angry? I want to smash Victorias head into a million peices then throw the pices into a volcano and watch them burn. I felt a hatered for Victoria grow stronger, my rage was on the brink of bubbling over. "Kassy?" I heard Riley ask, he sounded concerned, I heard him open the door quitely. "Whats wrong? The new borns are saying that you threw a couch?" he walked up to me, I felt his hand slide up and down my arm in a atempt to comfort me. I turned my head away from him and I wanted to cry. "Kassy...you can tell me..." he said, "Is it something a new born did?" he asked, his voice was sharp and angry, I shook my head. "Is it something a human did?" he asked again this time he sound confused, I shook my head again. "Its nothing..." I said, I turned to him, his red eyes scaned me searching for some clue. "Kassy...please.." he looked confused and hurt. "Really it's nothing..." I said I sounded a bit angry witch riley took as a sign to back off.

A wide smile broke across his face, I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I like you new clothes..." he said with a smile, I looked down at the clothes I stole from a girl at the night club, it was a silk red tank top and tight black skinny jeans with rips in them. "Thanks..." I said with a smile, I always had a soft spot for being compelmented. I hoped down from the bench, Riley pulled me into a hug, I felt his hand brush along my two misterous scars I had on my back, I let out a slight moan. I would have died of embrassment if I was a human, Riley pushed his head against my neck, I felt his nose push up against my neck, he inhaled deepy, he normally pulls away by now but he stayed, I felt his lips push up against my neck, he was kissing my neck! His lips continued to kiss now my neck closer to my chest, I let a moan escape my lips, Riley lips turned into a smile, he was happy by what he was doing, his lips slowly move closer to my chest- BUZZ! I heard something erupt out of rileys pocket, he let out a slight growl and stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he flipped it open and held it to his ear.  
"Hello Riley..." I heard Victorias voice on the other end of the phone, "Victoria..." Riley gasped out, "You ok?" she asked, "Yeah...just surprised" Riley lied, he was a perfect liar. "Riley...this is important...we need to go to forks within the next 3 days..." Victoria said quickly, "3 days...that's so little amount of time...the new borns aren't ready..." Riley said, he shot a quick glance to me. "Riley don't worry...we have the numbers on our side...it will be easy...and when it's over we can live together..." Victoria sounded sweet and trustworthy but I could hear her lies. "Ok..." Riley said, "Riley it will be okay...when it's over most of the new borns will be dead and they won't be our problem any more..." I heard the happiness in Victorias voice, "Alright..." Riley said, he sounded sad, I heard Victoria hang up. Riley took a deep breath and began pacing around the room, "Kassy...you must not fight..." Riley looked up at me, "Im a good fighter I just-" Riley cut me off "Kassy...promise me you won't fight..." Riley said sternly. "Riley-" I began to argue, "Kassy... This is not a joke...lots of people will die...and if you were on of them..." Riley trailed off, he staired me in the eyes, he quickly looked down, "I promise..." I said, his eyes looked back to mine, they were fill of joy. He pulled me into a hug, I inhaled deepy...I'm a good liar too..

* * *

BIG THANKS TO:

Kennedy Wolf Cullen! 3

kattie-anz

surfgirl1

Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi

Edalene-Athene

Your Reveiws were awesome, and more reviews make next chapter happen faster ;P And ubber thanks to Laine and Aley!


	18. Blackness

I could see no one was ready for the war, the new borns were untrained and continued to fight eachother and Riley was a stress bomb just waiting to expode at the next newborn who broke the rules. I tried to keep a level head about it, but when ever I thought I had a grip on hope that it would be alright, I began to panic again and think about the massive pile of burning newborns. Riley had begun to sniff me every time we were in the same room, it calmed him and he enjoyed it so it made me happy to, he seemed to enjoy my smell more after I hunted, so I began hunting more. Today was the day Victoria said we had to go, but when ever she made a desion she made me stand next to her so the mind reader couldn't read her mind and so the future girl couldn't see what we were going to do.

"Kassy...are you ready?" Riley asked, he entered my room, he walked straigt up to me. He shoved his face inbetween the gap in my hair and pushed his noes up against my neck. "Yeah...I got you something..." I said, Riley pulled away from my neck, his face was a face of pure bliss, "Kassy..you didn't have too..." Riley said, I know everyone says that but he sounded like he meant it. "Here..." I handed him the bottle of Blood I got him a few days ago, a smile lit across his face, he leaned down and took a big whiff of the bottle, "You spoil me..." Riley said, he had a friendly smiled across his face. "Thats not all..." I felt nervous about giving him this, I could go terriable wrong. I handed his a small box about the size of my hand with a red ribbon on top. He looked curious and took the box, he gentaily un wrapped it, he didn't make a sound. "Well I know the Volturi have one and so do the cullens...I just thought we should have one too..." I said, he didn't say a thing, he just staired into the box, he slowly reached into the box and pulled out a black leather wrist strap with a large metal crest on it, the crest was a bird with a spear above it. He staired at the crest for a mintute, "How did you get this?" he asked, his voice was quite, "I made it, without sleep you have time to carve metal..." I smiled at him, but this time he didn't smile back, my heart sank, he didn't like it. "Kassy...this is amazing...we are like a real coven..." he pulled me into a hug, I felt a smile creep across my face I tryed to stop it but it was a unnstopable smile. He strapped the wrist band around his wrist and smiled at it for a long moment. "Now I need to make you one..." Riley said with a smile. "I already made one for myself and...Victoria..." I said her name like it was a curse, no matter how much I hate her she was apart of Rileys life and she was appart of our coven. "I'll give her it..." he held out his hand, I passed him a necklace with the crest on a long metal chain, he held it for a few seconds before shoving it in his pocket. "Wheres your one?" he asked, I pulled out my one, witch was the crest on a long black ribbon, Riley quickly grabbed it, he stepped closer to me and reached around my neck and tied the ribbon into a double knotted bow. I smiled. "Thanks Riley..." i said, his eyes staired at my necklace witch hung a few centermeters above my clevage, I would have been blushing hard if i was a human. I crossed my arms across my chest, "Pervert..." I mused, a smile cracked across his face, "I was looking at the necklace..." he stated. "Sure sure..." I said, he began to chuckle, I began to wonder if we would ever have times like this again, fun times.

Riley had his jacket sleves rolled up so he could show of his new wrist wear. We were at the port, we were going to swim to the Cullens and end them, I wanted them to die, I wanted to conturbute to there death but I knew Riley would never let me fight. Riley held my hand as we entered the water, Riley had no problems with touching people, Riley was the kind of guy who liked to touch and hold people even if they are just friends, this didn't bother me as much as it should have. The swim didn't last very long, we all walked up onto the land, I could smell the cullens they were close, the new borns hissed and snarled. "Today! We end the Cullen clan!" Riley shouted, the new borns cheered and screamed in joy that they finally would get to fight the war they spent so long training for. "Smell that! That is them! Follow it! And kill! And the winner gets the human girl!" Riley tosed the human girls red shirt on the ground, a new born quickly picked it up and sniffed it. The new borns began to run at full speed into the forest, to the source of the smell. I began to run after them but I felt a hand pull me back, "Kassy...stay here..." Riley said sternly, and let go of my arm. "Riley...please I ca-" yet again Riley did not let me finsh, "Kassy...you promised...please...I'll be back before you know it..." he grabbed my hand and began to gentailly rub it, "Promise you'll come back?" I asked, he smiled "I promise..." he pushed his lips up against mine, by the time I releied what was happening it was over, "You better come back..." I whispered, still in shock from the kiss we just shared. Riley chuckled and then shot off into the forest after the new borns.

I sat down on a log and began to carve a heart into a stone with my finger, I heard a scream of pain erput from the forest, it was one of the new borns. I couldn't just sit here and wait, I promised I wouldn't fight, I didn't promise that I would stay away. I shot off into the forest, I followed the sounds of the cries and growls. I ran threw the forest till I came to a large clearing, there were vampires every, but it was easy to tell that we were losing, my eyes darted across the clearing, I searched for Riley. He was not here, I continued frantically seaching for my friend. My eyes scan the field, I didn't notice the large wolf running towards me before it was too late. The wolf grabbed my arm and swung me around like a rag doll, I felt my arm breaking, I growled loudly and kicked the wolfs face into a tree, I clearly broke a few bones in this face. I smiled but the black wolf got up again and ran at me, I bolted across the field, I dogded the vampires who fought and several other wolfs. The black wolf was quickly catching up to me, I let out a growl and grabbed a tree, I threw the large tree at the wolf, it landed on top of it, I hoped it died but it still moved, I was whimpering and whining loudly. I hissed and ran at it to finsh the job but i felt a vampire grab my arm a throw me into a large rock that sat in the middle of the field, I whimpered in pain. The vampire began to run at me but quickly stopped a few meters away and staired at me in shock. His golden eyes bore into mine, his curly blond hair was un kept and poked out every where, it took me a few seconds to release that this was the vampire I always saw when I tried to remember being human, when every I thought about my human life his face or his laugh would pop into my head. I felt a urge to run up and hug him but Riley told me they were evil so I growled sharply at this strangly familare vampire. "Kassy?..." his voice was so shocked and shakey, a new born jumped on his back and bit into his neck, the curly haired vampire was momentary distracted by the new born. I bolted towards the forest, the winds changed and I picked up rileys smell, it led up into the mountains, I quickly began to follow it, I relesed it was not just Rileys trail, I could smell Victoria and a faint smell of a vegi vamp, I hissed, im not sure if i was hissing at the vegi vamp or victoria. I began to run as fast as I could, this run would have taken a human an a hour it only took me a mintute, the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, I heard Riley scream in pain, the sounded stabbed my heart, I sped up, I saw a small clearing, I saw Human girl standing by a rock watching a vegi vamp attack Victoria, scaned the area, I saw a small scrancy looking wolf with patches of sandy coloured fur attacking Riley, I saw that Rileys arm had been ripped off, let out a low growl a jumped at the wolf, it did notice me before it was to late, I landed on it's back, the wolf fell sideways and crashed into a rock. Riley was hissing in pain, I grabbed his dislodged arm and sat next to him quickly, "Riley...please...sit still..." I said to him quickly, Riley was figgeting and hissing in pain, I gentaly licked what was letf of his arm trying to get as much venom as i could on his little nub of an arm, he hissed louder at the burning pain I knew he could feel, I could bare to see him this way, his eyes were snapped shut and his jaw was hard. I stuck the broken of peice of his arm back on to his nub, "Riley...shhh...look at me..." i stroaked the side of his face, I could see that his pain was subbsiding, I let out a smile. I heard a growl and something clamp now hard on my neck, I screamed and grabbed the two sides of the wolfs mouth, in a deperate attempt to keep the wolfs mouth from snapping my neck off. The wolf began to violently shake me, I flew threw the air and hit a tree, I heard a loud cracking noise as the tree broke in half, I fell to the floor, my nails dug into the snow, I let out a low growl and lundged at the mutt. I knew I was not a good fighter but I could take on this pup. The wolf bit into my leg and swung me about, I screamed in pain and i could see cracks forming in my leg. All of a sudden the wolf let go of me and dived for Riley who was running at human girl, I could see the angry in his eyes as the wolf tackled him away. Victoria had the vegi vampire distracted and Riley had the mutt distracted, my red eyes shot up to the un-protected human, I inhaled deeply, her smell filling my noes , my kill... The human girl backed away from me, I jumped at her, I heard the vegi vamp hiss loudly, I landed just in front of the human, my hand raised high to swipe her head clean off, the human closed her eyes and lowered her head, "Edward I love you..." she whispered, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "Bella..." I heard Edward whimper out, his voice was desprate, I turned to him, Victoria and riley were holding him in a position witch forced him to watch. "Kassy! Hurry up! Kill the girl!" Victoria hissed at me, I looked at the human girl again, her head was still down. "Kassy...once you do this...we can all go home and be a coven...a family..." Riley said to me, his lips curved up into a smile. I raised my arm again, "Wait! Kassy! Victoria is lying to you! She doesn't want you or Riley! The second you kill Bella she gonna turn on you!" edward was pleding to me, his eyes were begging for me, I let out a growl, I have to do this, so me and Riley can be a coven. I raise my hand higher and growled, I felt a large body push me away from Bella. The wolf snapped at me and dragged about like I was a chew toy, I felt a crack in my arm appearing, I screamed out loud as the wolf pulled off my arm. The pain was un-bareable, I saw the wolf throw my arm across the field. "Kassy!" I heard Riley yell he began to run to me, "Riley!" Victoria snapped at him, rileys head whipped around, without a second thought he ran to help Victoria. Riley doesn't care about me, I'm starting to wonder if he ever cared. I didn't want to fight anymore, it is easy to keep fighting, being friends with the blood lust and murder is not what I want anymore...I just want the end, I lay down in the snow, I tried to ignore the pain in my arm, I wanted death to be painless. I whimpered as the wolf step closer to me, I snapped my eyes shut and waited for the darkness to take me. "Kassy! Get up! Fight back!" I heard rileys voice call out to me, he almost sounded like he was begging. I turned my head so that I wasn't facing him, "Kassy!" he screamed, I felt the wolfs jaws snap around my neck, "Kassy...Please..." I heard Riley whimper, CRACK...blackness...


End file.
